English-Interlingua Dictionary a
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- a (letter a) n a, littera a * ~ bird in the hand is worth more than two in the bush phr plus vale ave in le mano que cento volante * ~ certain something phr un io non sape que * ~ chip off the old block phr un pannetto del mesme drappo * ~ dollar a dozen un dollar per dozena * ~ little at a time (gradually, by degrees, little by little) paulatim * ~ lot multo * ~ lot of multe * ~ posteriori adj aposteriori * ~ posteriori adv a posteriori * ~ priori adj apriori, aprioristic * ~ priori adv a priori * ~ priori reasoner n apriorista * ~ priori reasoning n apriorismo * ~ tapering point Bot acumine * ~ , an indef art un * ~ , la (the note) Mus n la Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle n Aachen ¬G, Aquisgrano aardwolf n protele Aaron n Aaron aback (taken ~) v attonite, stupefacte, surprendite * adv a retro abacus n abaco abaft adv/prep detra abandon (desert) v deserer * (forsake) vt abandonar, derelinquer * n abandono abandoned adj abandonate, derelicte, desertate, relicte abandonment (action of abandoning; state of being abandoned) n abandono; abandonamento abase v abassar abasement n abassamento abash v disconcertar abashed adj disconcertate abate (reduce) vt reducer, minuer * (settle down, subside) v subsider * vi remitter abatement n diminution abattoir (slaughterhouse) n abattitorio * n macello abbacy n abbatia abbatial adj abbatial abbess n abbatessa abbey n abbatia abbot n abbate abbreviate v abbreviar abbreviated addressing Comp n adressation abbreviate * adj abbreviate abbreviation (abridgment) n abbreviation * (shortened form of a word) n abbreviatura abbreviator R.C.Ch n abbreviator * n abbreviator abc's n abece, alphabeto abdicate (give up) v abdicar abdication n abdication abdicative adj abdicative abdomen (belly, stomach) n gastro * n abdomine abdominal (ventral) adj abdominal, ventral abduce (lead away) Physiol (abduct) v abducer abduct (kidnap) v raper * v abducer abduction (carrying off illegally) n rapto * n abduction abductor Physiol n abductor aberrance n aberrantia aberrant (abnormal) adj anormal * (deviating from the normal type) adj aberrante * adj aberrante aberrate (deviate) v aberrar aberration n aberration abess n abbatessa abet v adjutar, appoiar, esser complice abettor n adjutator, appoiator abeyance (in ~) pendente * n suspension abhor (detest, hate) v abhorrer, detestar abhorrence n abhorrimento abhorrent (detestable) adj abhorrente, abhorribile, detestabile abide (- an opinion) v mantener * (- by a law) v observar * (dwell) v coler col-/cult- * vi demorar * vt tolerar abiding (faithful) adj fidel * (law ~) adj observante le lege ability (capacity, skill) n habilitate, capacitate * ~ , (competence, qualification) (adequate) n sufficientia abiogenesis (spontaneous generation) n abiogenese, abiogenesis abiogenetic adj abiogenetic abject (mean, miserable) adj abjecte abjection (abjectness) n abjection abjectness (abjection) n abjection abjuration n abjuration abjure (renounce, recant, forswear, repudiate) v abjurar, renunciar ablative Gram n ablativo * ~ absolute Gram n ablativo absolute * adj ablative * n ablativo ablaze (glittering) adj resplendente * (on fire) adv in flammas able (be ~) v poter * (capable) adj capabile, capace * (skilful) adj habile * ~ bodied adj robuste, valide * ~ seaman n marinero * ~ to loosen (loosing) adj lytic ablution (washing; wash the body) n ablution ably adv habilemente abnegate (deny oneself) v abnegar abnegation (giving up rights; self-denial) n abnegation abnormal adj anormal abnormality n anormalitate abnormally adv anormalmente aboard adv a bordo, a bordo de abode (domicile, house) n domicilio, casa, domo abolish v abolir abolishment (abolition) n abolimento abolition (abolishment) n abolition * n dissolution abolitionism n abolitionismo abolitionist n abolitionista abominable (hateful, horrible) adj abominabile, abhorribile abominably adv abominabilemente abominate v abominar abomination (loathing; loathsome object) n abomination aboriginal adj aboriginal aborigine n aborigine abort (remain undeveloped or shrink away) Biol v abortar abortion (miscarriage) n abortamento * n aborto abortive adj abortive abound (be plentiful, be abundant) v abundar, exuberar abounding adj abundante * ~ in fish adj piscose about (- to) phr al - (+inf) * (around) prep circa * (be - to) v esser super le puncto de * (be ~) v esser super * (concerning, regarding, on) prep de, in re, re, super * adv approximativemente, circa * ~ face n reverso de direction * ~ face v reversar direction * ~ forty n quarantena * ~ thirty n trentena * ~ town adj cosmopolitan, urban above (before) adv/prep ante * (on the top) adv in alto * (on the top, over) adv/prep supra * ~ all phr super toto * ~ mentioned phr jam mentionate * prep super aboveboard adj/adv apertemente, sin deception aboveground adv al superficie terrestre abracadabra (magical incantation) n abracadabra (incantation magic) abrade (wear away) v abrader Abraham Bib n Abraham abrasion n abrasion abrasive (irritating) adj abrasive abreast (three ~) adv in fila triple * (two ~) adv in fila duple * adv in fila * ~ of the times phr al currente del cosas abridge (abbreviate) v abbreviar abridgement (abbreviation) n abbreviamento, abbreviation, summario abridger (abbreviator) n abbreviator abridging (abbreviatory) adj abbreviative abroad adv al estraniero, al extero abrogable adj abrogabile abrogate (cancel) v abrogar abrogating (rescinding) adj abrogatori abrogation (repeal) n abrogation abrogative adj abrogative abrogator n abrogator abrupt (very steep) adj abrupte, brusc abruptly adv abruptemente, bruscamente Abruzzi nprpl Abruzzi Absalom Bib nprm Absalom abscess n abscesso abscind (cut off) v abscinder abscissa Math n abscissa abscond (go away and hide) v discampar absence n absentia absent adj absente * ~ minded adj distracte * ~ mindedness n distraction * ~ oneself v absentar se * ~ without leave (AWOL) adj absente sin permisso absentee n absentista * ~ owner n absentista absenteeism n absentismo absentia (in ~) phr absentia (in ~) absentminded adj distracte absentmindedness n distraction absinthe (1. Bot Absinthium; 2. alcoholic liquor absinthe) n absinthio absinthial (absinthic) adj absinthic absinthin Chem n absinthina absinthism Med n absinthismo absinthium Bot n absinthio absolute adj absolute * ~ temperature n temperatura absolute absolutely adv absolutemente absolution (remission) n absolution absolutism n absolutismo absolutist n absolutista absolutory (absolving) adj absolutori absolve (acquit) v absolver -solv-/-solut- absolver (acquitter) n absolutor absorb (- liquid) v absorber * (imbibe liquid) v imbiber * (knowledge) v assimilar * (resorb) v resorber absorbable adj absorbibile absorbed (engrossed, preoccupied) adj preoccupate (pp of preoccupar) absorbency n absorbentia absorbent (absorbing substance) n absorbente * adj absorbente * ~ cotton n coton hydrophile, watta absorption (imbibition) n imbibition * (resorption) n resorption * (soaking up) n imbibimento * n absorption abstain (- from drinking) v abstiner se de biber * (- from voting) v abstiner se de votar * v abstiner se deabstain (- from blood) v abstiner se de sanguine abstemious (temperate) adj abstemie, abstinente abstention n abstention abstentionist n abstentionista abstergent adj abstergente * n abstergente abstersion n abstersion abstersive (cleansing) adj abstersive abstinence n abstinentia abstract Logic v abstraher * adj abstracte * n summario * v abstraher abstraction (state of being lost in thought) n abstraction * Logic n abstraction abstractionism n abstractionismo abstruse * (difficult to understand) adj difficile de comprender * (hard to get to, concealed) adj abstruse * (thrust away) adj abstruse * adj abstruse absurd (extravagante, odd, strange) adj extravagante (ppr of extravagar) * adj absurde absurdity (nonsense, oddness, strangeness) n absurditate, extravagantia, ineptia absurdly adv absurdemente abundance (copiousness, plenty) n abundantia, copiositate, copia * (uberty, fertility) n ubertate abundant adj abundante, copiose * adj copiose abundantly adv abundantemente abuse (abuse) v abusar (de) * (improper or wrong use) n abuso * (injure) vt injuriar * (insult) n insulto * (insult) vt insultar * (invective) n invectiva * (misuse) n misuso * (misuse) v misusar * ~ of confidence (confidence trick) phr abuso de confidentia abuser (misuser) n abusator abusive (insulting) adj injuriose * (misusing) adj abusive * (of improper or wrong use) adj abusive * (reviling) adj invective abut on phr confinar con abutment n confinamento abysm n abysmo abysmal adj abysmal abysmally adv abysmalmente abyss (whirlpool, gulf) n gurgite * n abysso abyssal adj abyssal Abyssinia Geog npr Abyssinia Abyssinian adj abyssin * n abyssino acacia Bot n acacia academia (the academics) n academia * ~ pro Interlingua (Interlingua Association) n Academia pro Interlingua academic adj academic academical adj academic academician n academico Academus Mythol n Academo academy n academia Acanthaceae Bot n acanthaceas acanthaceous Bot adj acanthacee acanthophorous (spine-bearing) adj acanthophore acanthus Arch Bot n acantho acappella (singing without music) adv acappella accede (approach, assent) v acceder accelerando Mus n accelerando accelerate (quicken) v celerar * v accelerar, accelerar se acceleration n acceleration accelerator (anything which increases speed of motion, contrivance for producing greater speed in a machine) n accelerator accensibility (inflammability, combustibility) n accensibilitate accensible (inflammable, combustible) adj accensibile accent (stress) n accento * ~ mark n accento * v accentuar accentuate (accent) v accentuar accentuation n accentuation accept v acceptar acceptability n acceptabilitate acceptable adj acceptabile acceptance n acceptation acceptation (standard meaning) n acception access (access to a place) n accesso * (fit) n accesso * Comp n accesso * ~ arm Comp n brachio / bracio de accesso, bracio / bracio de accesso * ~ time Comp n tempore de accesso * ~ type Comp n typo de accesso accessibility n accessibilitate accessible (approachable) adj abbordabile * (places) adj accessibile accession (accession to a dignity or a throne) n accession accessory (adjunct) adj accessori * (object) n accessorio * (person) n complice accidence Gram n accidente accident (chance) n accidente * (contingency) n accidente * (mishap) n accidente * (nonessential quality) n accidente accidental (happening by chance) adj accidental, fortuite * (nonessential) adj accidental * Mus n accidental * adj accidental accidentally adv accidentalmente acclaim (acclamation) n acclamation * (applaud) v acclamar acclaimer n acclamator acclamation n acclamation acclimate v acclimatar acclimation n acclimatation acclimatization (acclimation) n acclimatation acclimatize (acclimate) v acclimatar, acclimatar se accolade (ceremonious salutation and embrace) n accollada accommodate (adapt) v accommodar * (adjust) v adjustar * (lodge) v albergar, allogiar * (settle disputes) v accommodar accommodating (complaisant) adj complacente * (ready to compromise) adj transigente accommodation (adaptation) n accommodation * (adapting) n accommodation * (adjusting) n adjustamento * (lodgings) n albergo, allogiamento accommodator n accommodator accompaniment n accompaniamento accompanist Mus n accompaniator accompany v accompaniar accompanying (action of) n accompaniamento accomplice n complice accomplish (achieve) v complir accomplished (perfect in acquirements) adj complite (pp of complir) * adj experte accomplisher n complitor accomplishment (action of accomplishing or achieving) n complimento accord (agreement) n accordo * (of one's own ~) adv spontaneemente * v accordar * v accordar (se) according as prep secundo que * prep accordante * ~ to prep secundo, conforme a, secun accordingly (therefore, then, consequently) adv ergo, in consequentia * (under the circumstances) adv ita accordion n accordion accordionist n accordionista accost (address) v accostar, abbordar accostable (approachable) adj accostabile account (bill) n conto, nota * (calculation) n conto * (on - of) a causa de * (story, report) n conto, relation, reporto * Commer n conto * ~ for v dar conto de accountability (responsibility) n responsabilitate accountable adj responsabile accountancy (bookkeeping) n contabilitate accountant (expert ~) n contabile accounting (bookkeeping) adj contabile accouter (equip) v equipar accoutrements (equipment) n equipage accredit (send with credentials) v accreditar accreditation n accreditation accretion n accretion, accrescimento, accumulamento accrue v accrescer, accumular accumulate (heap up) v accumular * v accumular (se) accumulation (heaping or piling up) n accumulamento accumulator (one who accumulates) n accumulator * (storage battery) n accumulator accuracy (precision, exactitude, exactness) n precision, exactitude, justessa accurate (correct, exact, precise) adj correcte, exacte, precise, juste accursed (cursed) adj condemnabile. maledicte accurst (accursed) n condemnato accusation n accusation accusative Gram n accusativo * adj accusative * n accusativo accuse v accusar accused (defendant) n accusato * Jur adj accusate accuser n accusator accusing (accusation) n accusamento * (accusatory) adj accusatori accustom (habituate) v accostumar, habituar accustomed (be - to) v haber le costume de, soler * (be ~) past part accostumate, consuete, habituate * (usual) adj accostumate (pp of accostumar) * (usual, wonted) adj accostumate, consuete, solite ace (cards) n asse * (dice) n asse * (highly skilled person) n asse * (tennis) n asse * Aviation n asse acephalous (headless) adj sin capite, acephale acerb (acrid, harsh) adj acerbe acerbate v acerbar acerbity (bitterness in taste) n acerbitate acetabulum Antiq n acetabulo acetamide Chem n acetamido acetate Chem n acetato acetic adj acetic acetification n acetification acetify v acetificar acetone Chem n acetona acetose adj acetose acetous (acetose) adj acetose acetylene Chem n acetylen ache (pain) n dolor, mal * v doler Acheron npr Acheronte aches (my head ~) n le capite me dole achieve v complir achievement n complimento Achillea Bot n achillea Achilles Mythol n Achilles achromatic (colorless) Opt adj achromatic achromatism Opt n achromatismo achromatization Opt n achromatisation achromatize Opt v achromatisar achromatopsy (complete color blindness) n achromatopsia achromatous (colorless) adj achromate acicula (needle, prickle) Bot n acicula acicular adj acicular acid adj acide * n acido * ~ precipitation n precipitation de aciditate * ~ rain n pluvia acide * ~ test n test de acido acidic adj acide, acidic acidifiable adj acidificabile acidification n acidification acidify (make acid, convert into an acid) v acidficar acidimeter n acidimetro acidity n aciditate acidosis n acidosis, acidose acidulate (flavor with an acid) v acidular acidulous adj acidule acierage (steel plating) n acierage ¬acieraje acieration (conversion into steel) n acieration acknowledge * (- receipt of) v accusar reception de * v admitter * v recognoscer acknowledgement n admission * n recognoscentia acme n culmine acne n acne aco- (remedy) in compounds n aco- acologic Med adj acologic acology Med n acologia acolyte n acolyto aconite Bot n aconito acorn n glande acorn-shaped (glandiform) adj glandiforme acotyledon n acotyledon acoustic adj acustic acoustical adj acustic acousticly adv acusticamente acoustics n acustica acquaint v informar, poner al currente acquaintance (knowledge) n cognoscentia * (person with whom one is acquainted) n cognoscentia acquainted with (be ~) v cognoscer, esser al currente de acquiesce (agree without enthusiasm) v acquiescer acquiescence n acquiescentia acquiescent adj acquiescente (ppr of acquiescer) acquirable adj acquiribile acquire v acquirer acquirement n acquisition acquirer n acquiritor acquisition (act of acquiring) n acquisition * (thing acquired) n acquisition, acquesto acquit (free from obligation) v absolver, disculpar * (release from a duty or obligation) v quitar acquittal n absolution acre ¬A n acre acreage n area acrid (bitter) adj acride, acerbe, acre acridness n acritate acrimonious adj acrimoniose acrimony (bitterness in argument) n acrimonia acro- (terminal, topmost) in compounds adj acro- acrobat n acrobata acrobatic adj acrobatic acrobaticly adv acrobaticamente acrobatics n acrobatia acrobatism n acrobatismo acronym n acromymo acrophobia n acrophobia acropolis n acropole, acropolis across (over, beyond, on the farther side of) prep trans, al transverso de, al altere latere de * adv a transverso, al altere latere acrostic (initial spelled line verse) Pros n acrostichio act (act of a play) n acto * (action, deed) n acto * (behave) v conducer * (behave) v conducer (se) * (do) vi ager * (in the ~) adv in flagrante delicto * (theat) vt jocar, representar * ~ of god n caso fortuite * ~ of parliament n acto del parlamento, lege, statuto * ~ of soaking n imbibition acting (temporary) adj interimari (in le interim) * n joco, representation actinia (sea anemone) Bot n actinia actinic adj actinic actinium (Ac) n actinio, actinium action (act, acting) n action * (lawsuit) n action actionable adj actionabile activate v activar activation n activation active adj active * v oice phr voce active activist n activista activity n activitate actor n actor actress n actrice acts of desperation phr actos de desperation * ~ of love phr actiones de amor * ~ of negligence phr actiones de negligentia * ~ of violence phr actos de violentia actual (current, present) adj actual * (real) adj actual actuality (actual existence) n actualitate actualization n actualisation actualize v actualisar actually (at present, now, just now) adv actualmente * adv in realitate, realmente actuarial adj actuarial actuary (risk calculator) n actuario actuary's office (or profession) n actuariato actuate (put into motion or motion, set in action or motion) v actuar, actionar actuation n actuation acuity n acuitate aculeate Zool/Bot adj aculeate aculeiform adj aculeiforme acumen (keenness) n acumine acuminate (pointed) adj acuminate (pp of acuminar) * (sharpen) v acuminar acupuncture (needle medicine) n acupunctura * v acupuncturar acutangular Geom (acute-angled) adj acutangule, acuntangular acute (acting keenly on the senses) adj acute * (sharp-pointed) adj acute * (shrewd, penetrating, keen) adj acute * ~ accent n accento acute * ~ angled Geom (acutangular) adj acutangule * ~ pain n dolor acute acuteness (sharpness) n acutessa ad (advertising) Amer n annuncio * ~ hoc phr ad hoc * ~ infinitum phr ad infinitum, sin fin * ~ lib (improvise) v improvisar * ~ lib adj/adv ad lib adage n adagio, proverbio adagio Mus adv adagio, lentemente * Mus n adagio Adam Bib npr Adam adamant (unyielding) adj intransigente * adj adamante Adamic adj adamic Adam's apple Anat n pomo de adam adapt v adaptar (se) * v adaptar, appoppriar, accommodar adaptability n adaptabilitate adaptable adj adaptabile, appropriabile, accommodabile adaptation (action of adapting) n adaptation, appropriation, accommodation adapter (adaptor) n adaptator adaptor n adaptator add (add one thing to another) v adder * ~ to v annexar * ~ up (sum up) Math v summar, additionar addenda n addenda addendum n addendum (pl addenda) ¬NeoLadder Comp n additionator, additor, summator adder Zool n vipera addict (enthusiast) n enthusiasta * (of drugs, substances) n narcomano addicted to drink (bibulous) adj bibule addiction (drugs) n narcomania * (enthusiasm) n enthusiasmo adding machine n calculator addition (action of adding) n addition * (in - to) prep extra, in plus, preter * (in ~) conj/prep in plus * (supplement) n supplemento * (thing added) n addition additional adj additional additionally adv additionalmente additive adj additive addle (confuse) v confuse addled adj putride address (a letter or person) v adressar * (accost) v abbordar * (address of a letter, package) n adresse ¬F * (formal communication) n adresse ¬F * (on letter) n adresse * (speak to) v abbordar * (speech) n discurso * (to address a prayer to) v adressar * (write the address on, direct) v adressar * Comp n adresse * n direction addressee n destinatario addressing n adressation adduce (cite, give proof) v adducer adducer n adductor adduct Med v adductar adduction (act of adducing) Physiol n adduction adductor Physiol n adductor adelph-, adelpho- in compounds (brother, twin) n adelph-, adelpho- adenitis Pathol n adenitis adenography n adenographia adenoid (adenoidal) adj adenoide adenoidal (adenoid) adj adenoide adenoids npl adenoides adenoma Pathol n adenoma adenose (glandulous) adj adenose adept (skillful) adj adepte, experte * n adepto, experto adequate (deserved) adj condigne * adj adequate (pp of adequar) * v adequate adequation n adequation adhere (- to an opinion, party) v adherer * (stick fast) v adherer * v adherer adherence (- to a treaty, a party) n accession * (attachment) n adherentia adherent (follower) n adherente * adj adherente adhesion (assent) n adhesion * (sticking) n adhesion adhesive (sticking) adj adhesive * ~ plaster (sticking plaster) n sparadrapo * ~ tape n sparadrapo adiabatic adj adiabatic adieu (farewell) n adieu ¬F * ~ ¬F n adeo, adieu ¬F adipocere n adipocera adipose (fat, fatty) adj adipose adiposis (fatty degeneration) n adiposis adiposity (fatness) n adipositate adit (entrance, access, door, passage through which one enters) n adito adjacency (state of being adjacent) n adjacentia adjacent (circumjacent) adj adjacente, limitrophe, circumvicin, circumjacente adjectival (adjective) Gram adj adjectival, adjective adjective Gram adj adjective, adjectival * Gram n adjectivo adjoin v adjunger adjoining (contiguous, near, neighboring) adj adjuncte, contigue, vicin, vicinal * adj adjuncte adjourn (postpone) v ajornar adjournment (postponement) n ajornamento adjudge (award judicially as a prize) v adjudicar adjudger (awarder) n adjudicator adjudging (awarding) adj adjudicative adjudgment (award) n adjudication adjudicate (judge a dispute) v adjudicar adjudicated adj adjudicate adjudication n adjudication adjudicator v adjudicator adjunct Gram n adjuncto adjunction (the act of joining or adding) n adjunction adjunctive adj adjunctive adjuration (solemn command) n adjuration adjure v adjurar adjust v adjustar adjustable (as in adjustable quarrel) adj adjustabile, accommodabile adjuster n adjustator adjustment * (action of adjusting) n adjustamento * (compromise) Law n transaction * (settlement) n adjustamento adjutant (assistant, helper) n adjutante * Mil n adjutante adjuvant (helpful) adj adjuvante (ppr of adjuvar) administer (to direct, manage) v administrar, gerer * (to furnish or apply) v administrar administrable adj administrabile administration (action of furnishing or applying) n administration * (management of public affairs, an institution, business) n administration, gestion * (persons collectively managing public affairs, an institution, business, etc.) n administration administrative adj administrative administrator (manager) n administrator admirable adj admirabile admiral n admiral admiralship (admiralty) n admiralato admiralty (admiralship) n admiralato * (government department in charge of naval affairs) n admiralitate * (law or court of the admiralty) n admiralitate admiration n admiration admire v admirar admirer n admirator admiring adj admirative admissibility n admissibilitate admissible adj admissibile admission (acknowledgement) n confession * (allowing entrance or access) n admission * (conceding the validity or truth of, entrance, concession) n admission admit (acknowledge as valid or true) v admitter, confessar * (allow in, concede) v admitter * (allow to enter) v admitter admittance n admission admix v admiscer admixtion n admixtion admixture (admixtion) n admixtion admonish * (advise) v moner, admoner, admonestar * ~ beforehand (forewarn) v premoner admonisher (monitor) n monitor admonishment (admonition) n admonestation, admonition admonition (admonishment) n admonestation, admonition, monition admonitor (admonisher) n admonitor admonitory (monitory) adj admonitori, monitori ado (activity) n activitate * (agitation) n agitation adobe ¬H n adobe adobo ¬H n adobo adolescence n adolescentia adolescent adj adolescente * n adolescente Adonian (Adonic) adj adonie, adonic Adonic Pros n adonico, adonio * adj adonic, adonie Adonis Mythol n Adonis adopt (give birth to, bear) (a child, a litter, etc) v filiar, adoptar * v adoptar adoptability n adoptabilitate adoptable adj adoptabile adopted child n infante adoptate adopter n adoptator adoption n adoption * n filiation, adoption adoptive adj adoptive * ~ parent n genitor adoptive adorability n adorabilitate adorable adj adorabile adoration (worship) n adoration adore (worship) v adorar adorer Fem n adoratrice * Masc n adorator adorn v adornar, ornar, parar * ~ with gems (ingem, gem) v ingemmar, gemmar adorner n adornator adornment (action of adorning, ornament) n adornamento, ornamento adrenal (suprarenal) Anat adj suprarenal * Anat adj adrenal adrenalin n adrenalina Adria Geog (city of) n Adria Adrian nprm Adriano Adrianople n Adrianopolis Adriatic * (- Sea) n Mar Adriatic, Adriatico * (pertaining to the Adriatic) adj adriatic * (pertaining to the city of Adria) adj adriatic * Geog n Adriatico, Mar Adriatic adrift adj flottante al deriva adroit (adept) adj adepte * (expert) adj experte * (handy) adj dextere * (skillful) adj habile adulate (praise highly) v adular adulation n adulation adulator n adulator adulatory adj adulatori adult (grown-up) adj adulte * n adulto adulterate v adulterar, alterar adulteration (action of adulterating) n adulteration, alteration adulterator n adulterator adulterer Masc n adultero * n adulterator adulteress Fem n adultera adulterine adj adulterin adulterous adj adulterose adultery n adulterio adumbrate (overshadow) v adumbrar adumbration (overshadowing) n adumbration adust (burnt, scorched) adj aduste advance (as in to advance a proposition) (go ahead) v avantiar * (forward motion) n avantiamento * (money) v anticipar * (payment beforehand) n avantia * (progress) n progresso * (progress) v progreder * (to move forward) v avantiar * (to promote in rank) v avantiar * ~ a payment (-) v anticipar un pagamento * ~ guard (outpost) Mil n avantiata * n avantia * n avantiamento * ~ payment n pagamento anticipate advancement n avantiamento advancing (making progress) adj proficiente advantage (having superiority) n avantage * (profit) n partito * (take - of) v prender avantage de * n avantage ¬avantaje advantageous adj avantagiose advent (arrival) n advenimento * Eccl n Advento * n advenimento Adventist n adventista adventitious adj adventicie adventure (venture, risk) v aventurar, aventurar se * n aventura adventurer n aventurero adventurous adj aventurose adverb n adverbio adverbial adj adverbial adversary n adversario adversative Gram adj adversative adverse (contrary, unfavorable) adj adverse adversity (mishap, contrariety) n contrarietate, contrarietate advert (have reference to) v adverter advertence (advertency) n advertentia advertency (advertence) n advertentia advertent (attentive) adj advertente (ppr of adverter) advertise v annunciar, facer reclamo (pro) advertisement n annuncio, reclamo advertising (publicity) n reclamo, publicitate advice (counsel, notice) n aviso, consilio, notitia advisable adj consiliabile, judiciose advise (to counsel) v avisar, consiliar, moner * (to give information or notice to, give notice) v avisar, advertir * (urge, persuade) v suader advised (ill ~) adj incaute * (well ~) adj avisate, judiciose, sage advisedly adv deliberatemente adviser (consultant) n consultor * (counsellor) n consiliator, consiliero advisory (consultative) adj consultative * ~ committee phr committee consultative advocacy n defensa advocate (champion, supporter) n advocato * Law n advocato * v favorar * v recommendar adynamia Med n adynamia adynamic adj adynamic, adyname adze (adz) n hachetto Aegean (- Sea) n Egeo * adj egee * ~ Sea n Mar Egee Aegeus Mythol n Egeo aegis (shield, protection) n egide, protection * (under the - of) phr sub le egide de * Antiq n egide Aeneas Mythol n Eneas Aeneid Lit n Eneide Aeolian (of Aeolus) adj eolic, eolie Aeolus Mythol n Eolo aerate v aerar aeration (airing) n aerage, aeration aerial adj aeree * n antenna * v iew phr vista aeree aeriferous adj aerifere aerification n aerification aeriform adj aeriforme aerify (change to an aeriform state) v aerificar aerobatics n aerobatica aerobe Biol n aerobio aerobic Biol adj aerobic, aerobie aerodrome n aerodromo aerodynamic adj aerodynamic aerodynamics n aerodynamica aerodyne n aerodyno aerofoil n aerofilo aerography n aerographia aerolite n aerolitho aerolith n aerolitho aerolitic adj aerolitic aerology n aerologia aerometer n aerometro aerometry n aerometria aeronaut (airman) n aeronauta aeronautic (aeronautical) adj aeronautic aeronautical (aeronautic) adj aeronautic aeronautics n aeronautica aeroplane (airplane) n aeroplano, avion aerosol (mist) n aerosol * (spray canister) n atomisator aerostat Aeronaut n aerostato aerostatic adj aerostatic aerostatics n aerostatica aerostation n aerostation Aeschylus n Aeschylo, Eschylo Aesculapius Mythol n Esculapio, Aesculapio Aesop Lit n Esopo, Aesopo Aesopian (Aesopic) adj esopic, aesopic aesthete (esthete) n estheta aesthetic (esthetic) adj esthetic aesthetical adj esthetic aesthetically adv estheticamente aestheticly adv estheticamente aesthetics (esthetics) n esthetica aetiology n aetiologia Aetna (Etna) n Etna afar (from ~) adv de longe * adv a distantia, a un distantia affability n affabilitate affable (friendly) adj affabile affair (amorous ~) n affaire amorose * (matter, thing) n re * ~ ¬F (concern) n affaire * ~ ¬F (event) n affaire * n pragma affect (concern) v concernar * (have an affection for) v affectar * (have an effect on) v afficer * (impress) v impressionar * (influence) v influer super * (pretend, feign) v affectar * v conmover * v mover * ~ with caries (rot) Med v cariar affectation (artificiality of manner, preciosity) n affectation, preciositate affected (full of affectation) adj affectate * (impressed, deeply) adj penetrate (pp of penetrar) * ~ pose n posa * ~ with caries (carious) adj cariate, cariose affection * (fondness) n affection, affecto * (love) n dilection * (tenderness) n teneressa * (the fact or state of being affected or acted upon) n affection * Pathol n affection affectionate (loving) adj affectuose * adj affectionate (pp of affectionar) * ~ devotion n pietate affective (emotional) adj affective affiance (betroth) v fidantiar affidavit (written statement made on oath) n affidavit affiliate (affiliated) adj affiliate * (receive or connect as member, branch, etc.) v affiliar * v affiliar, affiliar se affiliated (pp of affiliar) adj affiliate affiliation n affiliation affinity (attraction) n affinitate * (of similar structure) n affinitate * (relationship by marriage) n affinitate * (resemblance, likeness) n affinitate affirm (assert) v affirmar * (assert) v asserer * (confirm it is true) v affirmar * (maintain) v pretender * ~ positively (asseverate) v asseverar, affirmar affirmable adj affirmabile affirmation (affirmative proposition) n affirmation * (assertion) n affirmation, assertion affirmative (affirmative statement, reply, etc.) n affirmativa * (assertive) adj affirmative affirmer n affirmator affirming (assertory) adj assertori affix (fasten) v affiger, affixar * n affixo afflict (torment) v remorder * v affliger affliction (distress, passion, suffering) n affliction, pathos, passion affluence (as in affluence of people) n affluentia * (concourse, flowing towards) n affluentia * (opulence, profusion) n affluentia affluent (opulent) adj affluente * (tributary) (stream) n affluente afflux n affluxo afford (give) v dar * (we cannot ~) v. phr nos non pote tolerar le expensa de affording compensation (compensative) adj compensative afforest v afforestar affray (brawl) n rixa affront (insult) n affronto * (to face in defiance, to insult to the face) v affrontar affronter (insulter) n affrontator affronting (insulting) (act of) n affrontamento affusion n affusion afghan adj Afghan * n afghano Afghanistan Geog npr Afghanistan afield (astray) adv disviate * (far ~) adv multo lontan aflame (in flames) adj/adv in flammas * (inflamed) adj inflammate afloat adj flottante, in barca aflutter adj nervosemente excitate afoot adj/adv in motion aforementioned (aforesaid) adj precitate, mentionate o citate previemente aforesaid (aforementioned) adj precitate, mentionate o citate previemente afraid (be - of) v haber pavor de, haber timor de * adj apprehensive, pavorose, timorose afresh adv de nove Africa Geog n Africa African adj african * n africano after (following) prep secundo, secun * (just ~) phr sovente, subinde * adv depost, depois, pois, post, postea * ~ all prep post toto * ~ conj post que * prep depost, depois, pois * ~ that (thereupon, tenceforward, from that time) adv inde afterbirth Anat n placenta, secundinas after-burner n becco de post-ignition after-care n cura de convalescentia after-effect Med n sequela, effecto secundari, consequentia, repercussion afterglow n brillantia restante afterimage n imagine restante afterlife n vita post-morte aftermath n consequentias, effectos, resultato afternoon n postmeridie afterthought n reflexion posterior afterwards (after, later, thereafter) adv post, pois, depois, depost, postea * (then, following in time, next in order) adv deinde again (anew) adv de novo, de nove, altere vice, novemente, re-, itero * (attach, fasten) v re(attaccar), (attacar) de novo * ~ and again adv repetitemente against one's will (unwillingly) adv nolente * prep contra, erga agape (love) n agape, amor christian agar Bot n agar * Bot n gellatina de alga agar-agar n agar-agar Mal agaric Bot adj agaric * Bot n agarico agate (agatine) adj agatin * (the stone agate) n agata agatiferous adj agatifere agatiform adj agatiforme agave Bot n agave age (1. lapse of time; 2. period in life) n etate * (long period of time) n evo * (oldness) n vetulessa, vetustate * (period) n epocha * (years) n etate * vi inveterar aged adj vetule agency (as in news agency, real estate agency, etc.) n agentia agenda (memorandum book) n agenda agent (1. active power; 2. one who acts for another) n agente * (emissary) n emissario * (minister) n ministro * (representant) n representante * n mandatario agglomerate (gather into a mass, gather or heap together) v agglomerar * n agglomerato agglomeration n agglomeration agglutinant (agglutinative) adj agglutinante (ppr of agglutinar) agglutinate (stick or glue together) v agglutinar agglutinating (agglutinative) adj agglutinative agglutination n agglutination agglutinative (agglutinating) adj agglutinative aggrandize (augment, increase the power, wealth, or rank, of; make bigger) v aggrandir, augmentar, aggrandisar aggrandizement n aggrandimento aggravate (infuriate) v exasperar * (make worse, worsen, infuriate, make worse a disease, pain, etc.) v aggravar, exasperar aggravated Law adj qualificate pp of qualificar aggravating (annoying, making worse) adj aggravante, exasperante aggravation (act of aggravating, or state of being aggravated, annoyance, making worse) n aggravation, exasperation, aggravamento aggravator n aggravator aggregate (collect or unite into a mass or sum) v aggregar * (inclusive etc,, total) adj collective, total, global * n aggregato * n total * v aggregar * v aggregar (se) aggregation n aggregation aggregative adj aggregative aggression n aggression aggressive adj aggressive aggressor n aggressor aggrieve n offender aghast adj horrificate agile (fleet, nimble) adj legier ¬lejér * (nimble, quick) adj preste * adj agile agility (fleetness, nimbleness) n legieressa ¬lejeressa * (nimbleness, quickness) n prestessa * n agilitate agio (exchange premium) Commer n agio ¬ajo agiotage (exchange business, stockbroking) n agiotage ¬ajotaje agitate (1. to move or shake violently, stir up) v agitar agitation (1. violent moving or shaking; 2. disturbance, excitement) n agitation * (commotion, tremor) (violent physical or mental disturbance) n commotion * (trepidation) n trepiditate agitator (1. Pol; 2. apparatus for shaking or mixing) n agitator aglet (aiguillette) n agulietta agnate (on father's side) adj de parte del patre agnostic adj agnostic * n agnostico agnosticism n agnosticismo ago (a year ~) phr ante un anno, un anno retro * (long ~) phr pridem * adv in passato * adv retro agoago (a moment ~) phr jam agog (excited) adj excitate agon Antiq n agon agonist Antiq n agonista agonistic Antiq adj agonistic agonize (anguishing, suffering, suffer mental anguish) v agonisar agonizing adj agonisante agony (1. death struggle; 2. extreme pain of mind) n agonia * (anguish) n angustia agora Hist n agora agoraphobe Pychopathol n agoraphobo agoraphobia Psychopathol n agoraphobia agoraphobic adj agoraphobic, agoraphobe agrarian adj agrari agree (be in agreement, come to an agreement, concur) v concordar, convenir -ven-/-vent-, consentir, esser de accordo * Gram v concordar agreeable (pleasing) adj agradabile * adj agradabile agreeableness (pleasantness) n agradamento agreement * (concurrence) n accordo * (pact) n convention * (treaty) n tractato * n concordantia agricultural (agronomic) adj agronomic * (farming) adj aratori * adj agricole, agricultural agriculturalist n agricola agriculture (farming) n agricultura agriculturist n agricultor agronomic (agricultural) adj agronomic, agricultural agronomist n agronomo, agronomista agronomy (agronomics) n agronomia aground (run ~) v arenar, arenar se * adv arenate ah interj ah * ~ interj ei * ~ interj eia, heia aha interj aha * ~ interj heia ahead adv ante, avante ahem interj ehem aid (assist) v coadjuvar, subvenir * (help) n adjuta, auxilio, subvention, succurso * (help) v adjutar, adjuvar, auxiliar, succurrer, juvar aide (assistant) n adjuta aigrette ¬F n aigrette aiguillette (aglet) n agulietta ail v doler, penar aileron n ailment n infirmitate, maladia, morbo aim (- a gun) v punctar un arma * (- a telescope) v punctar un telescopio * (as in take aim, good aim, etc.) n mira * (blow) vt diriger * (end) n fin * (goal) n gol * (intend) vi aspirar, aspirar a, intender, intender de * (object) n objecto * (objective, scope, object) n objectivo, scopo * (purpose) n proposito * (take aim) v visar, mirar * ~ at (take, target) v mirar, visar aiming (pointing) (of guns, etc) n punctage ¬punctaje aimless adj sin proposito aimlessly adv sin proposito ain't (isn't) v non es air (1. atmospheric air; 2. appearance; 3. melody) n aere, aer * (airy, aerial) adj aeree * (expose to the open air) v aerar * (in the open) phr al aere libere * ~ condition v climatisar * ~ conditioning n climatisation * ~ hostess n stewardessa * ~ pressure n pression atmospheric * ~ raid n incursion aeree airborne adj portate per le aere air-condition v climatisar air-conditioning n climatisation aircraft carrier n porta-aviones * n aeronave, aeronaves airfield n aerodromo, campo de aviation airforce n fortia aeree, armea aeree airing (aeration) n aerage ¬aeraje, aeration * n aeration, ventilation airline n linea aeree airmail (by ~) adv per avion, per via aeree * n posta aeree airman (aeronaut) n aeronauta, aviator, aeronauta airplane (by ~) adv per aeroplano, per avion, per via aeree * n aeroplano, avion airport n aeroporto airs (put on ~) phr dar se aeres airship n aeronave, aeroplano, avion, nave aeree airsickness n mal de aviatores airtight adj hermetic aisle n nave lateral * n passage Aix-la-Chapelle (Aachen) G n Aachen, Aquisgrano ajar adj semiaperte alabaster (as in gypseous alabaster) n alabastro * (Oriental alabaster) n alabastrite alabastrine (alabaster) adj alabastrin alacritous (eager, brisk) adj alacre alacrity (quickness, eagerness, briskness) n alacritate alarm (alert) n allerta * (alert) n allerta * (give the alarm to) v allertar * ~ clock n eveliator * n alarma * v alarmar * v alarmar, allertar alarming adj alarmante (ppr of alarmar) alarmist n alarmista alas interj guai Alaska (State of ~) n le Stato de Alaska * Geog n Alaska alb Eccl n alba Albania n Albania albatross Ornith n albatros albeit conj benque Alberta Geog n Alberta albiflorous (white-flowered) adj albiflor albinism n albinismo albino adj albin * n albino album n album albumen (1. white of an egg, egg-white 2. Bot) n albumine albumin (complex protein) n albumina albuminoid (albuminoidal) n albuminoide albuminous (albuminose) adj albuminose albuminuria Pathol n albuminuria alburnum (sapwood) n alburno alcalde (mayor of a Spanish town, etc.) n alcalde ¬H alchemical adj alchimic alchemist n alchimista alchemy n alchimia alcohol n alcohol ¬NL alcoholic adj alcoholic * n alcoholico alcoholism n alcoholismo alcoholization n alcoholisation alcoholize v alcoholisar alcove (recessed portion of a room) n alcova alderman n legislator urban ale (brown ~) n bira obscur * (pale ~) n bira clar * n ale ¬A, bira aleatoric (random) adj aleatori aleatory (random) adj aleatori alembic adj alembic * ~ aleron alert (alarm) n alerta, allerta * (vigilant) adj alerte, vigilante * (watchful) adj allerte * adj alerte, allerte * v alertar, allertar alertness n vigilantia Aleut n aleut Aleutian adj aleutic Alexandria npr Alexandria Alexandrian (1. of Alexandria; 2. of Alexander the Great) adj alexandrin * adj alexandrin Alexandrine Pros adj alexandrin * Pros n alexandrino alfalfa (lucerne) Bot n lucerna, alfalfa alga n alga algae n algas algebra n algebra algebraic (algebraical) adj algebraic, algebric algebrist n algebrista Alger npr Alger Algeria Geog n Algeria Algerian (Algerine) n algeriano * adj algerian Algerine (Algerian) adj algerian algesia (sensitivity to pain) Med n algesia Algiers n Alger algo-, alg- (pain) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n algo-, alg- algol Comp n lingua de programmation algol algometer Psychol n algometro algometric Psychol adj algometric algometry (measurement of sensitivity to pain) Psychol n algometria Algonquian (Amerindian) n algonquiano * adj algonquian algorithm n algorithmo algorithmic adj algorithmic alias adv alias * n pseudonymo alibi n alibi alibility n alibilitate alible (nutritive, nourishing) adj alibile alien (different, differing in nature) adj alien, estranie * (foreign) n alien, estranie, estraniero alienability n alienabilitate alienable adj alienabile alienate (1. to transfer ownership of; 2. to estrange) v alienar, estraniar alienation (1. transfer of ownership to another; 2. estrangement; 3. insanity) n alienation, 2. alienation, estraniamento alienator n alienator alienee n alienatario alienism Med n alienismo alienist n alienista alight (aflame) adj in flammas * (illuminated) adj illuminate * (set ~) v accender, incender * ~ on water Aeronaut v amarar * v atterrar * v descender alighting on water (action of ~) Aeronaut n amarage ¬amaraje align (range or place in a line) v alinear alignment (action of aligning) n alineamento alike (equal) adj equal, similar, simile * adv equalmente, similarmente, similemente, del mesme maniera alimental (nourishing) adj alimental alimentary adj alimentari * ~ canal (enteron) Anat/Zool n enteron alimentation (nourishment) n alimentation alimenter (feeder) n alimentator alimony n alimentos, alimentos (post-marital) alive (be ~) v esser, spirar, viver, esser vivente * (live, living) adj vivente, vive * (make ~) v animar, reanimar, vivificar * ~ and well phr san e salve alizarin (madder root) n alizarina alkali n alcali alkalimeter n alcalimetro alkaline adj alcalin * n alcalino alkalinity n alcalinitate alkalization n alcalisation alkalize v alcalisar alkaloid n alcaloide all (1. as in all the cheese; 2. as in all the books) adj omne, tote * (1. the whole of; 2. all the parts, members, etc. of a whole series or group) adj tote, omne * (above ~) adv super toto * (after ~) adv post toto * (at ~) adv del toto * (everybody) pron omnes * (everything) pron toto * (not at ~) adv nullemente * adv completemente * ~ clear n toto ben, toto clar * n toto * ~ out adj/adv con maxime fortia * ~ over (finished) adj terminate, in tote parte * ~ pron omnes, totes * ~ right adv ben, correcte, salve * ~ right interj ben!, bon!, de accordo * ~ round adj incirculante (completemente) * ~ star adj omnistella * ~ star n omnistella * ~ the better adv tanto melio * ~ the same adv con tote isto * ~ told adv in toto Allah (arabic) n Allah allay (calming, soothe, appease) v sedar allegation (assertion without proof) Law n allegation allege (affirm, bring forward as an argument or excuse) v allegar * (use as an excuse) v pretextar * ~ as a pretext v pretextar alleged adj pretense allegiance (loyalty) n deber de fidelitate allegoric (allegorical) adj allegoric allegorist n allegorista allegorization n allegorisation allegorize v allegorisar allegorizer n allegorisator allegory (hidden meaning story) n allegoria allegretto Mus n allegretto allegro Mus n allegro allergic Pathol adj allergic allergy Pathol n allergia alleviate (relieve) v alleviar alleviation n alleviation alley (street) n vico * n allee alliance n alliantia allied adj alliate alligator n alligator ¬A * ~ pear (avocado) n avocato alliterate v alliterar alliteration n alliteration allo-, all- (other) in compounds adj allo-, all- allocate (allot) v assignar, distribuer allocation n allocation allocator n allocator * n assignator allocution n allocution allopath n allopathe allopathy n allopathia allot (assign, attribute, distribute, apportion) v assignar, attribuer, distribuer, tribuer, apportionar allotment (apportioning, distribution) n apportionamento, distribution, repartition * (land) n parcella de terreno allotrope Chem n allotropo allotropic Chem adj allotrope, allotropic allotropous Zoo adj allotrope allotropy Chem n allotropia allow (brook, comport, bear) v comportar * (permit) v permitter * ~ for v tener conto de * ~ me v permitte me allowable adj admissibile allowance * (a small ~) phr un pitancia * n alimentos * n assignation alloy (as in to alloy silver with copper) v alligar * n alligato all-seeing (omnivident) adj omnividente allspice n specie (condimento) de myrto allude (casually refering) v alluder (a) allure (attract) v attraher alluring adj attractive allusion n allusion allusive adj allusive alluvial adj alluvial alluvium n alluvion ally (by marriage) v apparentar * (confederato) n alliato, confederato * v alliar alma mater n alma matre ¬L almanac (calendar) n almanac, ephemeride almightiness (omnipotence) n omnipotentia almighty (omnipotent) adj omnipotente almond (- tree) n amandoliero * n amandola almond-tree n amandoliero almoner n almosnero almonry n almosneria almost (nearly) adv quasi alms (give ~) v dar almosna, facer le caritate * ~ bag (alms purse) n almosniera * n eleemosyna, almosna, caritate * ~ purse (alms bag) n almosniera aloe n aloe aloft adv in alto, in le aere alone (single, separate) adj singule, sol along (by) prep secundo, secun * (get - with another) v intender se * (get ~) v arrangiar se * (manage) v arrangiar se * prep preter * ~ with adv/conj insimul a alongside (- of) prep preter * adv bordo a bordo * prep al latere de aloof (reserved) adj multo distante alopecia n calvitia aloud adv in alte voce alpha (the first letter of the Greek alphabet) n alpha alphabet n alphabeto alphabetical adj alphabetic alphabetically adv alphabeticamente alphabetization n alphabetisation alphabetize v alphabetisar alphanumeric adj alphanumeric Alpine (Alpestrine) adj alpin, alpestre Alpinism n alpinismo Alpinist n alpinista Alps Geog n Alpes already (at once, right away) adv jam, ja, ya Alsace n Alsatia alsatian (dog) adj can pastoral german * (dog) n can pastoral german * adj alsatian * n alsatiano also (- not) adv ni * (likewise) adv equalmente * (too) adv alsi, anque ¬anche, de plus, etiam, in plus Altai (1. Altai mountains; 2. Altai region) n Altai Altaic adj altaic altar n altar alter v alterar, alterar se alterable adj alterabile alteration n alteration altercate (quarrel, wrangle) v altercar altercation n altercation alternate (1. to do by turns; 2. to occur by turns) v alternar * (alternating) adj alternate, alternative, alterne alternation n alternation * n alternativa alternative (choice between two possible things or lines of action) n alternativa * adj alternative alternator n alternator although conj ben que, etiam si, quamquam, quanquam altimeter n altimetro altisonant (high-sounding) adj altisonante, altisone altitude n altitude alto (1. contralto voice; 2. tenor violin) Mus n alto altogether adv integremente altruism n altruismo altruist n altruista altruistic (generous, unselfish) adj altruistic aluminum (aluminium) (Al) n aluminio, aluminium alumna (female alumnus) n alumna alumni n alumnos alumnus n alumno alveolar Anat adj alveolar, alveolari alveolate (honeycombed, pitted) adj alveolate always (semper) adv sempre, semper am (I ~) v io es, io esse, io so amalgam n amalgama amalgamate (1. Metal; 2. to combine, consolidate) v amalgamar, amalgamar se * (merge) Com/Pol v fusionar amalgamation (1. union, consolidation; 2. Metal) n amalgamation * (merger) Com/Pol n fusionamento amalgamator n amalgamator amanuensis (secretary) n secretari amass v amassar amasser n amassator amassment n amassamento amateur (dilettante, lover of the arts) n dilettante ¬I * ~ ¬F n amateur amateurish adj dilettantesc amatory adj amatori amaze v stupefacer amazed (be -, be stunned) v stuper * (stunned) adj stupide * adj stupefacte amazement n stupefaction amazing (stupendous) adj stupende, surprendente Amazon (1. Mythol; 2. Geog) n Amazon Amazonian (1. pertaining to the Amazons; 2. pertaining to the Amazon river) adj amazonie ambassador n ambassador, ambassator amber adj jalne * n ambra ambergris n ambergris * n ambra ambiance (environment) n ambiente ambidextrous adj ambidextere, ambidextre ambient (surrounding ambiente) adj ambiente * n ambiente ambiguity (1. double or dubious meaning; 2. ambiguous expression, equivocal expression) n ambiguitate, equivoco ambiguous (unclear) adj ambigue, equivoc ambit (circuit, circuitous route) n ambito ambition (aspiration) n ambition * (unscrupulous) n arrivismo ambitious adj ambitiose ambivalence (conflicting feelings) n ambivalentia ambivert Psychol n ambivertito amble n amblo * v ir al amblo ambly- (dull) in compounds adj ambly- amblyopia Med n amblyopia amblyopic adj amblyopic ambrosia (1. food intended or fit for the gods; 2. Bot wormseed) n ambrosia ambrosial adj ambrosial, ambrosie Ambrosian adj ambrosian ambulance (1. field hospital; 2. hospital ambulance) n ambulantia ambulant adj ambulante ambulate v deambular ambulatory (walking-able) adj ambulatori ambush (place in ambush) v imboscar * (snare) n insidia * (waylay) v insidiar * n imboscada ameliorate (improve) v ameliorar, bonificar amelioration (improvement) n melioration, bonification ameliorator (improver) n meliorator amen Heb (so be it!) interj amen amenable (responsive, submissive) adj docile, tractabile * ~ to adj accessibile a amend (1. to improve, correct, emend; 2. to amend a law, bill, etc.) v emendar amendment (1. improvement, correction; 2. amendment of a law, bill, etc.) n emendamento amends (make ~) v reparar * n reparation amenity n amenitate amerce v punir con multa amercement n punition con multa America (USA) n America, Statos Unite, USA * n America American (- citizen) n citatano american, statounitese, americano * (1. an inhabitant of North or South America; 2 . an inhabitant of the United States) n americano * (1. belonging to North or South America; 2. belonging to the United States) adj american * n americano * ~ Samoa Geog n Samoa American Americanism (1. American custom or characteristic; 2. word or phrase peculiar to American English) n americanismo Americanize v americanisar americium n americio, americium amethyst n amethysto amiability n amabilitate amiable (agreeable, friendly, lovable) adj amabile amicability (friendliness) n amicabilitate amicable (friendly) adj amicabile amid (-st) prep in medio de, inter amide Chem n amido amidogen Chem n amidogeno amidst prep in medio de, inter amine Chem n amino amino acid Chem n amino-acido aminophenol Chem n aminophenol amiss (come ~) v facer mal * (take ~) v prender in mal parte * adv mal ammeter (amperometer) n amperometro Ammon (1. Relig; 2. Relig) n Ammon ammonal Technol n ammonal ammonia (Chem NH3) n ammoniaco * (gas) n ammoniaco * (solution in water) n aqua ammoniac ammoniac (gum ammoniac) n ammoniaco * adj ammoniac ammoniacal (ammonic) adj ammonic * adj ammoniacal ammonic (ammoniacal) adj ammonic ammonification (1. impregnation with ammonia; 2. decomposition with production of ammonia) n ammonification ammonify v ammonificar ammonite Paleontol n ammonite ammonium n ammonium ammunition n munition amnesia (loss of memory) n amnesia amnestic adj amnestic amnesty (give or proclaim amnesty to) v amnestiar * (pardon) n amnestia amoeba Zool n ameba amoebic adj amebic amoebiform adj amebiforme amoeboid adj ameboide amok n amok among (-st) prep inter * adv a presso de * prep inter amoral (nonmoral) adj amoral amoralism n amoralismo amorous (1. loving; 2. pertaining to love) adj amorose amorousness n amorositate amorphism n amorphia, amorphismo amorphous adj amorphe amortization n amortisation amortize (extinguish a debt by means of a sinking fund) v amortisar amount n amonta, quantitate * v amontar, amontar a amovability (removability) n amovibilitate amovable (removable) (subject to removal) adj amovibile amove (remove) (from office, etc.) v amover amperage n amperage ¬amperaje ampere n ampere ¬ampér * ~ turn n ampere-torno ampere-hour n ampere-hora amperometer (ammeter) n amperometro amphibian (1. Zool; 2. amphibian airplane) n amphibio * adj amphibie amphibiology n amphibiologia amphibious adj amphibie amphitheater n anphitheatro amphitheatric (amphitheatrical) adj amphitheatral amphora n amphora ample (1. spacious, extensive; 2. copious) adj ample, copiose amplification n amplification amplifier n amplificator amplify (1. as in to amplify a story, etc.; 2. Elec; 3. to exaggerate) v amplificar amplifying (magnifying) adj amplificative amplitude n amplitude ampulla Eccl n ampulla amputate v amputar amputation n amputation amulet n amuleto amuse (entertain) v amusar, distraher, diverter, intertener amusement (distraction, diversion) n amusamento, distraction, diversion, divertimento, intertenimento amusing adj amusante, distrahite, divertente, divertite, intertenite an (per) prep per * (per, an apple a day) prep un pomo pro die * ~ , a indef art un Anabaptism n anabaptismo Anabaptist (Baptist) Theol adj baptista * (Baptist) Theol n baptista * n anabaptista anabaptize (rabaptize) v anabaptisar anacardiaceous Bot n anacardiacee anacardium Bot n anacardio anachronic (anachronistic, anachronous) adj anachronic anachronism (out of date) n anachronismo anachronistic adj anachronistic anachronize (commit anachronisms) v anachronisar anachronous (anachronic, anachronistic) adj anachrone, anachronic, anachronistic Anacreon Lit n Anacreonte Anacreontic adj anacreontic anaemia (anemia) Med n anemia anaemic (anemic) adj anemic anaerobe Biol n anaerobio anaerobic Biol adj anaerobie, anaerobic anaesthetic (anesthetic) adj anesthetic * (anesthetic) n anesthetico anaesthetist (anesthetist) n anesthetista anagram n anagramma anal Anat adj anal analgesia (insensitivity to pain) Med n analgesia analgesic Med adj analgesic analgia (analgesia) (insensitivity to pain) Med n analgia, analgesia analgic (analgesic) Med adj analgic, analgesic analog (comp/commun/techn) adj analogic * ~ computer n computator analogic * ~ to digital converter n transformator analogic a digital analogic (analogical) (founded on analogy) adj analogic analogous (comparable, corresponding in some ways) adj analoge analogy n analogia analphabetic Phonet adj analphabetic analphabetism (analphabetic notation) Phonet n analphabetismo analysis n analyse, analysisanalyst (analyzer) n analysator, analysta analytic (analytical) adj analytic analyzable adj analysabile analyze v analysar analyzer (analyst) n analysator anarch-, anarcho- (anarchic, anarchical) in derivatives and compounds adj anarch-, anarcho- anarchic (anarchical) adj anarchic anarchism n anarchismo anarchist n anarchista anarchosyndicalism n anarchosyndicalismo anarchosyndicalist n anarchosyndicalista anarchy (disorder) n anarchia anathema Eccl n anathema anathematize Eccl v anathematisar Anatolia n Anatolia anatom- (anatomy) in derivatives n anatom- anatomic (anatomical) adj anatomic anatomical (anatomic) adj anatomic anatomically adv anatomicamente anatomist n anatomista anatomy n anatomia ancestor (forebear) n ancestre, antecessor, ascendente * (forefather) n atavo ancestral adj ancestral, antecessori ancestry (ancestral lineage, one's ancestors viewed as a group) n ancestria, ascendentia, lineage ¬lineaje, antecedentia anchor (weigh ~) v disancorar, levar le ancora * n ancora * v ancorar, ancorar se anchorage (1. action of anchoring; 2. place to anchor; 3 . anchorage dues) n ancorage / ancoraje anchovy n anchova ancient (antique, old) adj ancian, antique ancients (the ~) adj (los) ancianos ancillary adj ancillar, adjutor and conj e, et * ~ so (consequently) adv ita Andalusia Geog n Andalusia Andalusian adj andaluse, andalusian * n andalusiano, andaluso Andorra Geog npr Andorra andr-, andro- (man, male, husband) in derivatives and compounds n andr-, andro- androgyne (1. hermaphrodite; 2. Bot) n androgyno androgynous (1. hermaphroditic; 2. Bot) adj androgyne androgyny n androgynia android n androide androphobia n androphobia anecdotal adj anecdotic anecdote (short story) n anecdota, historietta anecdotist n anecdotista anemia (anaemia) Med n anemia anemic (anaemic) adj anemic anemo- (wind) in derivatives and compounds n anemo- anemograph n anemographo anemography Meterol n anemographia anemometer n anemometro anemone n anemoneanemoscope n anemoscopio anesthesia n anesthesiaanesthetic (anaesthetic) adj anesthetic anesthetic (anaesthetic) n anesthetico anesthetist (anaesthetist) n anesthetista anesthetize v anesthesiar anew (again) adv itero angel n angelo angelic adj angelic angelica Bot n angelica Angelus R.C.Ch n angelus anger (enrage) v incholerisar * (wrath, ire) n cholera, ira angina (quinsy) Pathol n angina angio- (vessel) in derivatives and compounds n angio- angiography n angiographia angiosperm Bot n angiosperma angiospermous Bot adj angiosperme angle (corner) n angulo * v piscar, piscar con linea angled (angulate) adj angulate angler n piscator, piscator con linea Anglia Hist npr Anglia Anglian (Anglic) adj anglic Anglic (Anglian) adj anglic Anglican Eccl adj anglican * Eccl n anglicano Anglicanism Eccl n anglicanismo Anglicism (1. English idiom; 2. quality of being English) n anglicismo Anglicize v anglicisar angling n pisca, pisca con linea Anglo-American adj angloamerican * ~ -American n angloamericano Anglo-Catholic (High-Church) Eccl adj anglocatholic * ~ -Catholic (High-churchman) Eccl n anglocatholico anglology n angiologia Anglomaniac n anglomano Anglophile adj anglophile * n anglophilo Anglophobe (Anglophobic) adj anglophobe * n anglophobo Anglophobia n anglophobiaAngola Geog n Angola Anglophobic (Anglophobe) adj anglophobe angry (be ~) v esser in cholera * (become ~) v irascer, irascer se * (wrathful, irate) adj in cholera, irate anguiform adj anguiforme Anguilla Geog n Anguilla anguilliform (eel-shaped) adj anguilliforme anguine adj anguin anguish (1. Pathol; 2. agony, distress) n angustia * (agony, torment) n agonia, angustia, tormento * (be in ~) v angustiar * v angustiar anguished adj angustiose angular adj angular angularity (angularness) n angularitate angulate (angled) adj angulate angulous (angular) adj angulose anhydride Chem n anhydrido anhydrite Mineral n anhydrite anhydrous adj anhydre anil (1. Indigo shrub; 2. indigo dye) n anil anilic (1. pertaining to anil; 2. pertaining to aniline) adj anilic aniline Chem n anilina animadversion (adverse criticism) n animadversion animadvert (express adverse criticism) v animadverter animal (characteristic of an animal) adj animalesc * (pertaining to animals) adj animal * ~ fat (body fat) n adipe * n animal animalcule n animalculo animality n animalitate animalization (1. conversion into animal matter; 2. reduction to animal nature) n animalisation animalize (1. to convert into animal matter; 2. to reduce to animal nature) v animalisar animate adj animate * v animar animated (lively) adj animate animater (animator) n animator animating spirit n animo animation (1. the action of animating; 2. vivacity, sprightliness) n animation * (zest, verve) n verve anime n anime animism n animismo animist n animista animosity n animositate anion Phys n anion anise ¬F n anisanisette n anisette ankle bone n cavilia * n cavilia * ~ sprain n torsion de cavilia Annam Geog n Annam annamese Geog n annamita anneal (soften) Metal v distemperar annex (1. to add, append; 2. to join as an addition to existing possessions) v annexar, annecter * (append, subjoin) v subjunger * n annexo annexation n annexion annihilable adj annihilabile annihilate (destroy) v annihilar annihilation n annihilation anniversary (mass, obit) Eccl n obito * adj anniversari * n anniversario annotate v annotar annotation n annotation annotator n annotator announce (proclaim)v predicar * v annunciar * v indicer announcement n annunciation, annuncio announcer n annunciator annoy (irritate, vex) v enoiar, irritar, molestar, vexar annoyance (trouble, worry) n enoio, irritation, molestia, vexation annoying (troublesome, irksome) adj enoiante, irritante, moleste annual (1. coming once a year; 2. lasting one year) adj annue, annual * (yearbook) n annuario * Bot n planta annual annually adv annualmente annuity n annuitate annul (void an agreement, cancel, invalidate, cashier, quash) v annullar, annihilar, cancellar, dirimer, cassar annular (ring-shaped) adj anular annulet (small ring) n anuletto annuling (nullifying, diriment) adj dirimente annulling (quashing) adj annullative annulment (cancellation, revoke, voiding) n annullation, dissolution, cancellation, revoco, annihilation annulose Zool adj anulose anode Elec n anodo anodic adj anodic anodyne adj anodin * n anodino anoint (1. to rub with an ointment; 2. to make sacred with oil) v unguer, linir anointed adj linite, unguite * n uncto anointing n unction anomalous adj anomale anomaly n anomalia anonymity (anonymousness) n anonymitate anonymous adj anonyme another (additional) pron ancora un * (different) adj un altere * (one ~) pron le un le altere ansate (looped) adj ansate answer (reply) n responsa, replica, solution * (reply) v responder, replicar * ~ for (- someone) v responder pro (un persona) * ~ for (- something) v responder de (un cosa) answerable adj responsabile answering (replying) adj responsive ant n formica antagonism n antagonismo antagonist (1. opponent; 2. Physiol) n antagonista antagonistic (opposing) adj antagonistic, opponente antagonize (contend with) v antagonisar antarctic adj antarctic * n Antarctico, Oceano Antarctic Antartica Geog n Antartica antasthmatic adj antiasthmatic anteater Zool./Ornith n formichero antecede (be the antecedent) v anteceder antecedent (1. Math; 2. Gram) n antecedente antedate (affix an earlier date than the actual one) v antedatar * n antedata antediluvian adj antediluvian antefix Arch n antefixa antelope n antilope antemeridian adj antemeridian antenatal adj antenatal, prenatal antenna (1. Zool; 2. Radio aerial) n antenna antepenult n antepenultima antepenultimate (last but two) adj antepenultime anterior adj anterior anteriority n anterioritate anteroom n antecamera anthelminthic (vermifuge) adj anthelminthic * (vermifuge) n anthelminthico anthem (national ~) n hymno national * n antiphona anthill n formicario antho-, anth- (flower) in compounds n antho-, anth- anthocyanin Chem n anthocyanina anthography Bot n anthographia anthologist n anthologista anthology n anthologia anthracene Chem n anthracen anthracic adj anthracic anthraciferous adj anthracifere anthraciform adj anthraciforme anthracite (hard coal) n anthracite anthracitic adj anthracitic anthracitous adj anthracitose anthracometer n anthracometro anthraquinone Chem n anthraquinon anthrax Med/Veter n anthrace, anthrax anthropo- (man) in derivatives and compounds n anthropo- anthropogenesis n anthropogenese, anthropogenesis anthropoid (hominiforme) adj anthropoide, hominiforme * n anthropoide anthropological adj anthropologic anthropologist n anthropologista, anthropologo anthropology n anthropologia anthropometric adj anthropometric anthropometry n anthropometria anthropomorphism n anthropomorphismo anthropomorphist adj anthropomorphista * n anthropomorphista anthropomorphous adj anthropomorphe anthropophagous (man-eating, cannibal) adj anthropophage anthropophagy (cannibalism) n anthropophagia anthroposophical adj anthroposophe, anthroposophic anthroposophist n anthroposopho anthroposophy n anthroposophia anti air craft n antiaeree * ~ body n anticorpore * ~ freeze n anticongelante antiaircraft Mil adj antiaeree anti-Catholic adj anticatholic Antichrist n Antichristo antichristian adj antichristian * ~ -Christian adj antichristian anticipate (do or use in advance) v anticipar * (expect, foresee, forestall) v expectar anticipated adj anticipate * adj expectate, prevenite, previdite anticipation (act of doing or using in advance) n anticipation * (expectation, foresight, forestalling) n expectation, prevision, prevention anticlerical adj anticlerical anticlericalism n anticlericalismo anticlimax n anticlimax anticlockwise adv in senso antihorologic antics n buffonerias anticyclone Meteorol n anticyclon antidote n antidoto, contraveneno * v antidotar antifascist adj antifascista * n antifascista Antigua Geog npr Antigua Anti-Lebanon (mountain range parallel to the Lebanon Mountains) n Antilibano antimonial adj antimonial antimony n antimonio antinational adj antinational antinephritic adj antinephritic antinomian Hist n antinomio antinomianism Hist n antinomismo antinomic adj antinomic antinomy n antinomia Antioch npr Antiochia antiparliamentary adj antiparlamentari antipath- (antipathetic) in derivatives adj antipath- antipathetic adj antipathic antipathy n antipathia antiperistasis (intensification of a quality by an opposing quality) n antiperistase, antiperistasis antiphon (antiphony) Eccl n antiphona antiphonal adj antiphonal antiphonary (antiphonal) n antiphonario antiphrasis n antiphrase, antiphrasis antiphrastic adj antiphrastic antipodal adj antipodic antipode (opposite, contrary) n antipode antipope n antipapa antiquary n antiquario antiquate v antiquarantiquated adj antiquate, vetuste antique (ancient) adj antique * ~ dealer n antiquario * n antiquitate antiqueness n vetustate antiques n antiquitates antiquity (1. ancient character; 2. early ages of history; 3. antique) n antiquitate * (oldness) n ancianitate antireligious adj antireligiose antiscorbutic adj antiscorbutic anti-Semite n antisemita anti-Semitic adj antisemitic anti-Semitism n antisemitismo antisepsis n antisepsis antiseptic (antiseptical) adj antiseptic * n antiseptico antisocial adj antisocial antispasmodic Med adj antispasmodic antithesis (1. Rhet; 2. opposition) n antithese, antithesis * (contraposition) n contraposition antitoxin n antitoxina anti-Trinitarian adj antitrinitari antler n corno de cervo antonym n antonymo antonymous adj antonyme antonymy n antonymia Antwerp Flem npr Antwerpen anus Anat n ano anvil (incus) Anat n incude anxiety (1. uneasiness; 2. eager desire) n anxietate anxious (1. uneasy, worried; 2. eagerly desiring) adj anxie any (- further, emphatic) adv qualcunque, ulle * (in - case) phr in omne caso * (not ~) adj nulle * (whatever, of whatever kind) adj qualcunque * adj alcun, alicun * ~ body pron alcuno, alicuno, qualcuno, ulle * ~ further adv plus, plus longe * ~ how (however) adv de omne modo, in omne caso, totevia * ~ how (in spite of everything) adv malgrado toto * ~ how (no matter how) adv de qualcunque maniera * ~ more adv plus, plus longe * ~ one pron alcuno, alicuno, qualcuno, ulle * ~ place adv alicubi, ubique, in qualcunque loco * ~ pron alcuno, alicuno * ~ thing pron alcun cosa, alicun cosa, alique, alque, qualcun cosa * ~ time adv aliquando * ~ way adv como sia, comocunque, de omne modo, de qualcunque maniera, in omne caso, indifferentemente * ~ way interj como sia! * ~ where adv alicubi, ubique, usquam * ~ where adv in qualcunque modo * ~ wise adv de qualcunque modo, de qualcunque maniera aorta Anat n aorta aortic adj aortic Apache n apache apart (come ~) v divider se * (separately) adv a parte, separatemente apartheid n apartheid, separation racial apartment (flat) n appartamento * (room) n camera apath- (apathetic) in derivatives adj apath- apathetic adj apathic apathy n apathia ape (go ~) v simiar, simiar se * (monkey) n simia Apennine adj apennin apepsy Pathol n apepsia aperient (laxative) n aperitivo * (laxative, aperitive) adj aperitive aperitif (apéritif) n aperitivo aperitive (aperient, laxative) adj aperitive aperture (hole) n foramine * n apertura apetalous Bot adj apetale apex n apice aphasia Pathol n aphasia aphasiac (aphasic) adj aphasic * (aphasic) n aphasico aphasic (aphasiac) adj aphasic * (aphasiac) n aphasico aphelion (Astron.) n aphelion aphid (bio) n aphide aphonia n aphonia aphonic (voiceless) adj aphonic, aphone aphorism (gnome) n aphorismo, maxima, sententia, gnoma aphorist n aphorista aphoristic (gnomic) adj aphoristic, gnomic aphorize (speak, write, etc/in aphorisms) v aphorisar aphrodisiac adj aphrodisiac * n aphrodisiaco Aphrodite (Cypris) n Cypride * Mythol n Aphrodite aphroditic (venereal) adj aphroditic apiarist n apiarista apiary n apiario apiculture (bee-keeping) n apicultura apiculturist (bee-keeper) n apicultor apiece adv pro cata uno aplomb n completemente composte / componite? Apocalypse (book of ~) n libro del Apocalypse / Apocalypsis / Revelation * n Apocalypse, Apocalypsis, Revelation apocryphal adj apocryphe apocryphon (apocrypha) n apocrypho apogeal (apogean) adj apogee apogean (apogeal) adj apogee apogee (1. Astron; 2. highest point, culmination) n apogeo Apolline (Apollonian) adj apollinee Apollo Mythol n Apollon, Apolline apologetic (defending by speech or writing) adj apologetic * (making excuse or apology) adj excusatori apologetics n apologetica apologia (apology) n apologia apologist n apologista apologize v excusar se, facer su excusas apologue n apologo apology (apologia) n apologia * n excusa apophasis Rhet n reticentia apophysis Anat/Zool n apophysis apoplectic (apoplectical) adj apoplectic apoplectical (apoplectic) adj apoplectic apoplexy n apoplexia apostasy n apostasia apostate n apostata apostle n apostolo apostolate n apostolato apostolic (1. pertaining to the apostles or their teachings; 2. papal) adj apostolic apostolicity n apostolicitate apostrophe (the mark ' as used in ne'er, boy's, etc.) n apostropho * Rhet n apostrophe apostrophize (address in an apostrophe) Rhet v apostrophar apothecary n apothecario s (pharmacy) n apotheca apotheosis (1. Hist deification; 2. glorification) n apotheosis, apotheose appall (dismay) v consternar, horrificar appalling adj horrific, terribile apparatus (1. appliance, instrument; 2. collection of mechanical contrivances for carrying out a given work) n apparato apparel (clothing, clothes) n vestitura apparent (1. plain to see; 2. seeming) adj apparente apparently adv apparentemente apparition (1. act of appearing, appearance; 2. phantom, ghost) n apparition appeal (1. Law; 2. as in the appeal to reason) n appellation * (1. Law; 2. earnest request) n appello * (attraction) n appello, attraction * (recourse) n appello, recurso * v appellar appealable adj appellabile appealing adj attractive appear (be similar to, seem) v similar, semblar * (come in sight) v apparer * (in court) v comparer * (in person) v apparer appearance * (aspect, semblance) n apparentia, aspecto, semblante, semblantia, similante, similantia * (coming into sight) n apparition * (make an ~) v apparer, facer un apparentia * Bib n apparentia, parousia * ~ in court (compearance) n comparition, comparentia appeasable adj appaciabile appease (allay, soothe) v sedar * (placate) v appaciar, placar appeasement n appaciamento appeaser n appaciator appellant Law n appellante appellation n appellation appellative (1. denominative of a class; 2. as in the appellative faculty of children) adj appellative * (common or class name) Gram n appellativo append (subjoin, annex) v subjunger * v appender appendectomy Surg n appendicectomia appendicitis n appendicitis appendicle (small appendix or appendage) n appendicula appendicular Pathol adj appendicular appendix (1. appendage; 2. appendix to a book, etc.; 3 . Anat) n appendice apperception Psychol n apperception appertain v appertiner appertinent (appurtenant) adj appertinente appetency (appetence (fixed and strong desire)) n appetentia appetible (desirable) adj appetibile, desirabile appetite n appetentia, appetito appetitive (having appetite; giving appetite) adj appetitive appetizing adj appetitive applaud v applauder, plauder applauder n applauditor applause n applauso apple n malo, pomo * ~ orchard n verdiero de pomos * ~ tree n maliero, pomiero applesauce n purée de malos / pomos appliance n apparato applicability (appropriateness) n applicabilitate applicable (appropriate) adj applicabile applicant (suitor) n candidato, sollicitator, requirente application (1. act of putting on; 2. act of putting to use; 3. diligence) n application * (application for a position, etc.) n sollicitation apply (1. to put on; 2. to put to use) v applicar * (for a position, for a job) v sollicitar * vi esser applicabile * vi referer se * ~ wax to (wax) v cerar appoint (a position, as in to appoint someone to a post) v appunctar, nominar * (prescribe) v fixar, prescriber appointment (meeting) n appunctamento * (nomination) n appunctamento, nomination * (rendez-vous, rendevous) n appunctamento, rendez-vous, rendevous apportion v apportionar apportionment n apportionamento appose (as in to appose one's seal to) v apponer apposite (relevant) adj apposite apposition (1. act of placing near; 2. Gram) n apposition appositive Gram adj appositive appraisal (valuation) n appreciamento, valutation appraise (estimate the value of, value) v appreciar, valutar appraiser n appreciator appreciable adj appreciabile appreciate (esteem highly) v appreciar * (rise in value) vi crescer in valor * (understand) v apprehender, notar * (value) vt appreciar, valutar appreciated (be ~) v esser appreciate * (feel ~) v sentir se appreciate * adj appreciate appreciation (1. appraisal; 2. adequate or high estimation of value) n appreciation appreciative adj grate, laudative apprehend (1. to seize, arrest; 2. to dread) v apprehender * (perceive mentally, understand) v apprehender, apperciper, intender apprehensibility (understandability) n apprehensibilitate apprehensible (understandable) adj apprehensibile apprehension (1. act of grasping mentally; 2. dread) n apprehension apprehensive (dreading) adj apprehensive apprentice n apprentisse * v mitter in apprentissage apprenticeship n apprentissage ¬apprentissaje approach (access) n accesso * (action of approaching) n approche ¬approshe * (as in new lines of approach) n accostamento * (come or go near to) v approchar ¬approshar, approximar * v approchar (se), approximar se, acceder, adir approachable (accessible, accostable) adj abbordabile, accessibile, accostabile * adj approchabile ¬approshabile approaching adj approchante, approximante approbation (approval) n approbation approbative (approving) adj approbative approbatory (approbative) adj approbatori appropriate (applicable) adj applicabile * adj appropriate * v appropriar se appropriateness (applicability) n applicabilitate appropriation (action of appropriating) n appropriation approvable adj approbabile approval (- on) n pro acceptation o retorno * (approbation) n approbation * (sanction) n sanction approve v approbar * v sanctionar approver n approbator approving (approbative) adj approbative approximate (approximative) adj approximative * v approximar, approximar se approximately adv approximativemente, circa approximation (1. action of approximating; 2. close estimate) n approximation approximative (approximate) adj approximative appurtenance Law n appertinentia appurtenant (appertinent) adj appertinente apricot n albricoc, armeniaca * ~ tree n albricochiero April n april apron n avantal apse (1. Astron apsis; 2. Arch) n apside apsidal (1. Astron; 2. Arch) adj apsidal apt (be - to) v tender a * adj apte apterous Entom adj aptere aptitude (natural capacity or propensity) n aptitude, disposition aquamarine (the color) n aquamarina * (the stone) n aquamarina * adj aquamarin aquarium n aquario aquarius n aquario aquatic adj aquatic, aquatile aquavit n aquavite aquavitae n aqua-ardente, aquavite aqueduct Arch n aqueducto aqueous (watery) adj aquee, aquose aquifer n aquifero aquiline adj aquilin aquosity (wateriness) n aquositate Arab (Arabian, Arabic) adj arabe, arabic * n arabe arabesque Art adj arabesc * Art n arabesco Arabia Geog n Arabia Arabic adj arabe, arabic * n arabe Arabicism (Arabism, Arabic idiom) n arabismo Arabist (student of Arabic language and culture) n arabista arable adj arabile arachidic adj arachidic Arachis Bot n arachide * Bot n arachide (-rà-) arachnid adj arachnide * n arachnido Aramaic adj aramaic * n aramaico, arameo Arapahoe (amerindian) adj arapaho * (amerindian) n arapaho arbiter n arbitro arbitrage etc n arbitrage ¬arbitraje arbitrament (arbitration) n arbitrage arbitrarily adv arbitrarimente arbitrariness n arbitrarietate arbitrary adj arbitrari arbitrate v arbitrar arbitration (arbitrament) n arbitration, arbitrage ¬arbitraje, arbitramento arbitrator n arbitrator arbor n herbiero * v itae n arborvite arboreal (tree) adj arboreal, arboree arboresce (grow into a tree) Bot v arborescer arborescence Bot n arborescentia arboretum n arboreto arborist n arborista arborization n arborisation arborize (give a treelike appearance to) v arborisar arc light n lampa de arco * n arco * ~ torch n torcha de arco arcade n arcada, passage Arcadia npr Arcadia Arcadian adj arcadian arch (1. to cause to arch or curve; 2. to furnish with arches) v arcar * n arco archaelogically adv archeologicamente archaeo-, archae- (old) in derivatives and compounds adj archeo-, arche- archaeological adj archeologic archaeologist n archeologo archaeology n archeologia archaic adj archaic archaism n archaismo archaist n archaista archaize v archaisar archangel n archangelo archbishop n archiepiscopo archdeacon n archidiacono archducal adj archiducal archduchess n archiduchessa archduchy n archiducato archduke n archiduce archer (bowman) n sagittario * n archero, flechator ¬fleshator, sagittario archery n archeria archetype n archetypo archiepiscopal adj archiepiscopal archiepiscopate n archiepiscopato Archimedes n Archimedes archipelago n archipelagoarchitect n architecto architecton- (architect) in derivatives n architecton- architectonic (architectural) adj architectonic architectonics (science or principles of architecture) n architectonica architectural adj architectural architecturally adv architecturalmente architecture n architectura architrave Arch n architrave archival adj archival archive n archivo archivist n archivista archivolt n archivolta archon Hist n archonte archpriest n archipresbytero, archiprestre archway n arcada arct- (bear) in derivatives and compounds n arct- arctic adj arctic * n arctico * n Arctico, Oceano Arctic Arcturus Astron n Arcturo ardent (ardurous) adj ardente, ardorose ardor (1. fierce heat; 2. fervor) n ardor * (ardour) n ardor, zelo * (impetuosity) n fuga ardour (ardor) n ardor * (ardor) n zelo arduous (1. steep; 2. difficult to achieve) adj ardue arduousness n arduitate ardurous (ardent) adj ardorose are (one hundredth part of a hectare) n ar * v esse, es area (1. clear space within a building; 2. surface extent) n area arena (1. place of combat; 2. Med] (gravel) n arena arenaceous (sandy) adj arenacee aren't (are not) v non es Areopagite Hist n areopagita Ares Mythol n Ares argentan (German silver) n argentano argentate adj argentate argentiferous (yielding silver) adj argentifere Argentina Geog npr Argentina Argentine (Argentino) n argentino * Zool n argentina * adj argentin argentinian n argentino Argentino (Argentine) n argentino argentous (containing silver) adj argentose argil (clay) n argilla Argo Mythol npr Argo argon Chem n argon * Chem n argon Argonaut Mythol n Argonauta argot ¬F n argot argotic adj argotic arguable (debatable) adj arguibile argue (offer arguments for or against) v arguer, argumentar argument (1. reason offered in proof; 2. summary) n argumento * (dispute) n altercation, disputa argumentation n argumentation argumentative (containing a process of reasoning) adj argumentative argyranthous adj argyranthe argyric adj argyric argyrite Mineral n argyrite argyro-, argyr- (silver) in derivatives and compounds n argyro-, argyr- Argyroneta (water spider) Zool n argyroneta aria Mus n aria ¬I Ariadne nprf Ariadna s clew afilo de Ariadna arid adj aride aridity n ariditate Aries (Ram) Astron n Aries * n ariete arietation (ramming) n arietation arietta Mus n arietta aright adv correctemente, justemente ariose (arioso) Mus adj ariose arioso Mus n arioso arise (originate) v nascer, provenir * (rise, originate) v altiar se, levar se, surger, nascer, provenir arisen adj altiate arist-, aristo- (best) in compounds adj arist-, aristo- aristocracy n aristocratia aristocrat n aristocrate aristocratic adj aristocratic Aristotelian adj aristotelic Aristotelianism n aristotelismo Aristotle Philos npr Aristotele arithmetic (arithmetical) adj arithmetic * n arithmetica arithmetical (arithmetic) adj arithmetic arithmetician n arithmetico arithmo-, arithm- (number) in derivatives and compounds n arithmo-, arithm- arithmomancy n arithmomantia arithmometer n arithmometro ark n arca arm (1. to supply with weapons; 2. to equip, fit out) v armar, armar se * (1. weapon; 2. branch of the military service) n arma * (equip with artillery) v artillar * Anat n brachio, bracio * ~ in arm phr con brachios / bracios juncte * ~ , arm- (pertaining to or done with the arm) adj bracial armageddon n harmagedon armament (equipment with arms) n armamento * n armamento armature Magnet/Elec n armatura armchair n chaise de brachios / bracios, confortabile Armenia npr Armenia Armenian (1. Armenian language; 2. inhabitant of Armenia) n armenio * adj armenie armful n brachiata, braciata armhole n apertura del manica armipotent adj armipotente armistice n armistitio armor n armatura, cuirasse * ~ plated adj cuirassate armored (armor-plated, panzer) adj cuirassate (pp of cuirassar) armorer (1. manufacturer of arms; 2. official in charge of armament or arms) n armero armor-plated (panzer, armored) adj cuirassate (pp of cuirassar) armory (armoury) n arsenal armour n armatura, cuirasse armoury (armory) n arsenal armpit (axilla) n axilla arms (armed) adj armate * (in ~) phr armate * (weapons) n armas army (host) n hoste * n armea aroma n aroma, aromate aromatic adj aromatic, fragante aromatization n aromatisation aromatize v aromatisar around (adv/prep) circa * (around about) prep circum * (get ~) v ambular * (go ~) v contornar * (move ~) v contornar * (pass ~) v contornar * (stand ~) v circumstar * (walk ~) v circumerrar arousal n eveliamento arouse v eveliar * v piccar arpeggio Mus n arpeggio ¬I arrange (1. to set in order; 2. to contrive; 3. to settle, straighten out) v arrangiar ¬arranjar, disponer * (put in order) v ordinar, struer * Mus v adaptar * ~ in series (to seriate) v seriar arrangement (1. order; 2. preparation, plan) n arrangiamento ¬arranjamento, disposition, ordination, ordinantia, positura * (make -s) v facer le preparativos * Mus n adaptation array (an army) v arrangiar, ordinar * (deck out) v adornar, vestir * (in algorithms) v arrangiar * Comp n arrangiamento, matrice, serie * n ordine arrears (be in ~) v arretrar se * (in ~) adj/adv arretrate * n arretrato arrest (1. to stop, bring to a standstill; 2. to seize (someone) by legal authority) v arrestar * (act of seizing someone by legal authority, apprehension by legal authority) n arresto, arrestation arresting (stopping, bringing to a standstill) n arrestation, arresto arrival n advenimento, arrivata arrive (succeed in arriving at a place, etc.) v pervenir * v arrivar arrogance (haughtiness) n arrogantia, superbia arrogant (overbearing) adj arrogante, superbe arrogate (1. Law (adrogate; 2. to claim as one's own) v arrogar arrogation (1. act of making exorbitant claims; 2. Law) n arrogation arrow (sagittary) adj sagittari * n flecha ¬flesha, sagitta arrowshaped (sagittiform) adj sagittiforme arsenal n arsenal arsenic n arsenico arsenical adj arsenical arseniophosphate n arseniophosphato arseniosulfate n arseniosulfato arsenious adj arseniose arsenite Chem n arsenite arsenium (arsenic) n arsenium arson n incendiarismo art (1. fine art; 2. skill) n arte * ~ gallery n galleria de arte, pinacotheca * ~ of singing (singing) n canto, arte del canto * ~ school n schola de arte arterial adj arterial arteriosclerosis n arteriosclerosis, arteriosclerose arteriotomy n arteriotomia artery n arteria artful (crafty) adj artificiose arthritic Pathol adj arthritic arthritis Pathol n arthritis arthritism Pathol n arthritismo arthro- (joint) in derivatives and compounds n arthro- arthropod adj arthropode * n arthropodo artichoke n artichoc article (1. paragraph, section; 2. article in a magazine, newspaper, etc.; 3. article of merchandise; 4. Gram) n articulo articular adj articular articulate (1. jointed; 2. uttered in distinct syllables) adj articulate * (1. to form, move in, a joint; 2. to speak distinctly) v articular articulation (1. Anat joint; 2. enunciation) n articulation * (joint) Anat n conjunctura, articulation artifact (man-made product) n artefacto artifice (trick) n artificio artificer (skilled or artistic worker) n artifice artificial adj artificial * ~ limb n prothese, prothesis artificially adv artificialmente artillery n artilleria artilleryman n artillerista artisan n artisano artist n artista artistic adj artistic Aruba Geog npr Aruba Arya (Aryan) n Arya Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; 2. Indo-European) adj aryan * (1. Indo-Iranian; 2. Indo-European) n aryano * (Arya) n Arya as (how, in order that, to the end that, just as) adv ut * (in the capacity of) adv qua * (in the manner that) adv quomodo, como * (same ~) pron mesmo que * (since) conj pois que, proque * (so as, just as) adv sicut * (so) adv tan * (than, in what manner, how) adv/conj quam * (to such a degree, so) adv tam * Antiq n asse * adv como * ~ far as adv usque, usque a * ~ for prep quanto a * ~ from adv a partir de * ~ if prep como si, quasi que * ~ it were prep pro si dicer * ~ long as adv a condition que, proviste que * ~ many adv tante * ~ much adv tanto * ~ much as adv quanto * ~ soon adv si tosto que * ~ well adv que * ~ white as snow prep si / tanto blanc como le nive * ~ yet (until now, so far, yet, still, this place, thus far, hitherto) adv adhuc asbestos n asbesto ascend v ascender ascendancy (ascendant) n ascendente ascendant (ascendancy) n ascendente ascension (ascent) n ascension ascensional adj ascensional ascensionist (mountain climber) n ascensionista ascent (ascension, climb) n ascension, montata ascertain v assecurar se, constatar ascetic (ascetical) adj ascetic * n asceta * ~ practice n ascesem ascesis, practica ascetic ascetical (ascetic) adj ascetic asceticism n ascetismo ascetics n ascetica ascribe (attribute) v ascriber, attribuer ascription n ascription asepsis n asepsis aseptic adj aseptic * n aseptico asexual (sexless) adj asexual ash (ash tree) n fraxino * (cinders) n cinere * ~ box (bucket, ashpan, container for ashes) n cineriero * ~ grove Bot n fraxineto * ~ tray n cineriera * ~ tree (ash) n fraxino * ~ wednesday n mercuridi del cineres ashamed (be ~) v haber vergonia, esser confuse * adj confuse ashes n cinere ashore (go ~) v disbarcar * adv super le terra ashpan (ash box, bucket, container for ashes) n cineriero ashtray n cineriera ashy (1. full of ashes; 2. ashen, ash-gray) adj cinerose Asia (1. Roman Province in Asia Minor; 2. the continent Asia) n Asia * ~ Minor Geog n Asia Minor Asian n asiatico Asiatic (1. pertaining to Asia; 2. Rhet florid, ornate) adj asiatic * n asiatico aside adj al latere asinine act n asineria, acto asinin * adj asinin asininity n asineria, asininitate ask (enquire) v demandar, inquirer * (invite) v invitar * (query, question) v querer * ~ a question n facer un demanda * ~ for (beg, request) v rogar, peter askew adj oblique * adv de transverso, obliquemente asleep (fall ~) v addormir se * adj addormite asparagus n asparago aspect (1. look, appearance; 2. one of the aspects of a question; 3. [ Astrol]) n aspecto aspen (trembling poplar) n tremulo aspergillum Eccl n aspersorio asperity (roughness, harshness) n asperitate aspersion (act of sprinkling) n aspersion asphalt n asphalto aspic ¬F Cookery n aspic aspirant n aspirante aspirate Phonet v aspirar aspiration (1. desire for; 2. Phonet action of aspirating) n aspiration aspirator Mech n aspirator aspire v aspirar, aspirar a aspirin n aspirina aspiring adj ambitiose Asplenium Bot n asplenio ass (buttocks) n culo * (donkey) n asino * ~ hole (insult) n ano assail (attack, assault) v aggreder, assalir, assaltar assailable (attackable) adj attaccabile assailant (assailer, attacker, assaulter) n assalitor, assaltator assailer (attacker, assailant, assaulter) n assalitor, assalltator assassin n (murderer) assassino, assassinator assassinate (murder) v assassinar assassinating (murder, murdering) n assassinamento assassination n assassination assault (assail, attack) v assaltar, assalir, attaccar * (attack) n assalto, attacco assaulter (assailant, attacker) n assaltator assay (assay an ore, a metal etc.) v essayar * (assayal) n essayo assayable adj essayabile assayer n essayator assemble (a machine) v adjustar, montar * (gather or fit together) v assemblar * (join, link) v compaginar * (troup, gather) v attruppar * vi assemblar se assembler n assemblator assembling (act of gathering) n attruppamento assembly (meeting) n assemblea * (of the parts of a machine) Mach n adjustage ¬adjustaje * ~ hall n sala de assemblea / reuniones * ~ line n catena de montage assent (sanction) n sanction * n assentimento * v acceder, acceder a * v assentir, assentir a assert (affirm) v asserer, affirmar * ~ oneself v imponer su autoritate asserter (assertor) n assertor assertion (affirmation) n assertion, affirmation assertive (affirmative) adj assertive, affirmative assertor (asserter) n assertor assertory (affirming) adj assertori assess (evaluate) v evalutar * (fix a quota for) v quotisar * (tax) v taxar assessment (contribution) n quotisation * (evaluation) n evalutation * (tax) n taxation assessor (as in assessor to a judge, magistrate, etc.) n assessor * (levier of taxes) n taxator asset (advantage) n avantage, bon qualitate * (property) n possession assets Commer n activo asseverate (affirm positively) v asseverar asseverating (asseverative) adj asseverative asseverative (asseverating) adj asseverative assiduity n assiduitate assiduous adj assidue assign (1. to allot; 2. to fix, determine) v assignar, attribuer, tribuer assignable (transferable) adj assignabile, cessibile assignation (assignment) (1. act of allotting; 2. Law transfer of property, a right, etc.) n assignation assignee Law n cessionario assignment (assignation) (1. act of allotting; 2. Law transfer of property, a right, etc.) n assignation * (cession) Law n cession * School n deber assimilable adj assimilabile assimilate (1. to make like; 2. to absorb) v assimilar, assimilar se assimilation (1. action of making like; 2. absorption) n assimilation assimilative adj assimilative assimilator Physiol n assimilator assist (help, aid) v assister, adjutar, coadjuvar, subvenir assistance n assistentia, adjuta assistant (deputy) n adjuncto * (helper) n assistente * (in a shop) n commisso assizes n assises * n sessiones de un tribunal associate (connect, combine) v associar * (partner) n associato, socio * (partner, confederate) n consorte * adj associate * v associar, associar se association (1. act of connecting, combining; 2. group of people joined together for some purpose) n association assonance n assonantia assonate (put or be in assonance) v assonar assorted adj assortite, varie assortment (collection of various kinds of goods) n assortimento assume (arrogate) v arrogar * (suppose) v supponer * (take to or upon oneself) v assumer assumption (1. taking to or upon oneself; 2. Logic) n assumption assurance (certainty) n assecurantia * (positive statement) n assecurantia * (self-confidence) n disinvoltura assure (reasure) v assecurar * (secure) v assecurar * (state positively) v assecurar assurer (underwriter, insurer) n assecurator Assyria Geog n Assyria Assyrian adj assyrie * n assyrio Assyriologist (Assyriologue) n assyriologo Assyriologue (Assyriologist) n assyriologo Assyriology n assyriologia aster Bot n astere asteriated opal n asteria asterisk Print n asterisco * n asterisco asterism Astron n asterismo asteroid Astron n asteroide asthen- (weak) occurring in derivatives] adj asthen- asthenia n asthenia asthenic adj asthenic * n asthenico asthma n asthma asthmatic adj asthmatic * n asthmatico astigmatic adj astigmatic astigmatism n astigmatismo astonish v stupefacer, surprender * v surprender astonished adj stupefacte astonishment n stupefaction astound v stupefacer astral adj astral astray (go ~) v disviar se * (lead ~) v discamminar * adj foras del strata, disviate, discamminate astriction n astriction astrictive (astringent) adj astrictive astride (on horseback) adv a cavallo * (with legs apart) adv con le gambas a parte * prep trans astringe v astringer astringency n astringentia astringent (astrictive) adj astrictive * n astringente astrolabe n astrolabio astrolatry n astrolatria astrologer n astrologo astrological adj astrologic astrology n astrologia astronaut n astronauta astronomer n astronomo astronomic (astronomical) adj astronomic astronomical adj astronomic astronomy n astronomia astrophotographic adj astrophotographic astrophotography n astrophotographia astrophysical adj astrophysic astrophysics n astrophysica astute (1. sagacious; 2. crafty) adj astute, sagace astuteness n astutia asunder adv in duo asylum (1. shelter, refuge; 2. institution for protection or relief) n asylo * (lunatic ~) n asylo pro alienatos * (orphanage) n orphanato asymmetric (asymmetrical) adj asymmetre * adj asymmetric asymmetry n asymmetria at (- the) prep al * (a point in space or time, a stage of development, etc.) prep a, ad * (by, near, with) prep apud * ~ a distance (far off, far away) adv procul * ~ a future time (sometime in the future) adv olim * ~ another time adv alias * ~ any time (at some time or other) adv aliquando * ~ any time (ever) adv jammais, unquam * ~ hand (near) adv propter * ~ once (at the same time, together) adv simul * ~ once (right away, already) adv jam * ~ one time (formerly) n vice * ~ present (just now) adv actualmente * ~ random (in different places, passim, here and there, scattered) adv passim * ~ some time or other (at any time) adv alquando, aliquando * ~ the same time (together, at once) adv simul atavism n atavismo atavist n atavista atavistic adj atavic, atavistic ataxia (ataxy) Pathol n ataxia ataxy (ataxia) Pathol n ataxia atheism n atheismo atheist (atheistic) adj athee * n atheista, atheo athematic adj athematic Athena Mythol n Athena Athenaeum (1. Hist; 2. Hist) n Atheneo Athens Geog n Athenas athlete n athleta athlete's foot (tinea, ringworm) Pathol n tinea athletic adj athletic athleticism n athletismo athletics n athletica athlo- (contest) in compounds n athlo- at-home adv a casa Atlanta npr Atlanta Atlantic adj atlantic * n Oceano Atlantic, Atlantico Atlantis n Atlantida, Atlantide Atlas Geog n Atlas * Mythol n Atlas, Atlante * ~ Mountains Geog n Atlas atmo- (steam, vapor) in compounds n atmo- atmosphere n atmosphera atmospheric (atmospherical) adj atmospheric atmospherical (atmospheric) adj atmospheric atmospherics n disturbationes atmospheric atockade n stoccada, stockade atoll n atollo atom n atomo atom-bomb n bomba atomic atomic adj atomic atomicity n atomicitate atomism Philos n atomismo atomist n atomista atomistic adj atomistic atomize (reduce to atoms) v atomisar atomizer (pulverizer, spray) n pulverisator * (vaporizer) n vaporisator atone v expiar atone-for v expiar atonement n expiation atonic (1. Med; 2. Phonet) adj atonic, atone at-present adv actualmente atrabile (melancholy) (1. Med black bile; 2. gloom) n atrabile atrabiliary (melancholic) (1. Med; 2. gloomy, depressed in spirit) adj atrabiliari atro-, atr- (black) in derivatives and compounds adj atro-, atr- atrocious adj atroce atrocity (1. horrible wickedness; 2. atrocious deed) n atrocitate atrophic adj atrophe, atrophic atrophy (cause to atrophy) v atrophiar * n atrophia attach (affix) v affixar * (bind) v alligar * (fasten) v attaccar * v attaccar * v attachar attachable adj attaccabile * adj attachabile attaché n attaché attache-case n valise pro documentos attached (joined, joint) adj juncte attachment (1. action of fastening 2. affection, fastening) n attaccamento * (accessory) n accessorio * (adherence) n adherentia attack (assail, assault) v attaccar, aggreder, assalir, assaltar * (assault) n attacco * n insulto * v insultar attackable (assailable) adj attaccabile attacker (aggressor) n aggressor, insultator * (assailant, assailer, assaulter) n assalitor, assaltator attacking (making a criminal attempt on) adj attentatori attain (arrive at, reach) v attinger * (enter upon) v adir attainment (action or process of attaining) n attingimento attemper (1. to temper, moderate by mixture; 2. to accommodate) v attemperar attempt (criminal) n attentato * (essay) n essayo * (try) v tentar * (try, endeavor) n essayo, tentativa * v essayar, provar, tentar * v tractar attend (accompany) v accompaniar * (be present at) vt assister a * (pay attention) vi prestar attention * (school) v frequentar * Med v attender * ~ to (give attention to) v attender attendance (presence) n assistentia * (retinue) n accompaniamento * (service) n servicio attendant (one attending to someone's needs) n attendente * n custode attention (1. careful notice, heed; 2. act of courtesy) n attention * (pay ~) v prestar attention attentive (1. intent; 2. courteous) adj attentive * (advertent) adj advertente * (intent) adj attente attenuate (make thin or slender) v attenuar attenuation n attenuation attest (1. to testify to; 2. to certify) v attestar attestant (attester) n attestator attestation (attesting, witnessing) n attestation * (testimony) n testimonio attester (attestant) n attestator at-this-moment phr in iste momento attic n mansarda attire (clothe, deck out) v inrobar, revestir attitude (1. position of the body; 2. way of thinking, acting, or feeling) n attitude attorney n procurator attorney-general n procurator general attract (1. to draw to oneself; 2. to allure) v attraher attraction (force of) Phys n attractivitate * n attraction attractive (1. Phys; 2. alluring) adj attractive * (nice, likable) adj sympathic attractiveness (charm) n attractivitate, attraction, charme ¬F attributable n attribuibile attribute (1. inherent quality; 2. conventional symbol; 3. Gram) n attributo * (ascribe) v attribuer, ascriber attribution n attribution attributive (1. attributing; 2. Gram) adj attributive attrite Theol adj attrite attrition n attrition auburn adj castanie clar auction (auctioneer) v auctionar * n auction auctioneer (auction) v auctionar * n auctionator audacious (daring) adj audace, audaciose audacity (daring) n audacia audibility n audibitate audible adj audibile audience (1. interview with a person of high rank; 2. hearing) n audientia * (assembly of listeners) n auditorio audiometer Acous n audiometro audiovisual adj audiovisual audiovisually adv audiovisualmente audit (verification) n verification de contos * v verificar audition (act of hearing) n audita, audition * v dar audition a auditor (hearer, listener) n auditor * n revisor, verificator de contos auditorium (auditory) n auditorio auditory (auditorium) n auditorio * adj auditive, auditori augment (increase) v augmentar * Gram n augmento augmentable adj augmentabile augmentation (increase) n augmentation, augmento augmentative Gram adj augmentative augmenter n augmentator augur (1. Hist; 2. soothsayer) n augure * (1. to act as augur; 2. to predict, foretell) v augurar augury (1. art of the augur; 2. omen, sign) n augurio august adj auguste * n augusto Augustan adj augustee Augustinian adj augustinian * n augustiniano Augustinianism n augustinianismo auk Ornith n alca aulo- (flute) in derivatives and compounds n aulo- aunt n amita au-pair n au pair * ~ -pair n servitrice au pair aura n aura aural adj aural aureole (halo) n aureola auricle (1. auricle of the ear; 2. auricle of the heart) n auricula auriferous (gold-bearing) adj aurifere auriform (ear-shaped) adj auriforme aurist (otologist, ear specialist) n aurista auspex Hist n auspice auspice (sign or token derived from the observation of birds) Hist] n auspicio auspices n auspicios Auster (south wind) n austro austere adj auster austereness (austerity) n austeritate austerity (austereness) n austeritate austral (southern) adj austral Australasia n Australasia Australasian adj australasian Australia Geog npr Australia Australian adj australian * n australiano Austria Geog npr Austria Austrian adj austriac * n austriaco autarchy (self-sufficiency) n autarchia authentic adj authentic authenticate (1. to render authentic; 2. to prove authentic) v authenticar authentication n authentication authenticity n authenticitate author (1. originator; 2. writer) n autor authoritarian adj autoritari authoritarianism n autoritatismo authoritative (dictatorial) adj autoritari * (of document) adj autorisate authority n autoritate authorizable adj autorisabile authorization n autorisation authorize v autorisar authorship n autorato autism n autismo autistic adj autistic auto (motorcar, car) n auto autobiographic (autobiographical) adj autobiographic autobiographical (autobiographic) adj autobiographic autobiography n autobiographia autobus (motorbus) n autobus autochthon n autochthono autochthonous adj autochthone autochthony n autochthonia autoclave (pressure cooker) n autoclave autocracy n autocratia autocrat n autocrate autocratic adj autocratic auto-da-fé n autodafé * ~ -da-fé n autodafé ¬P autodidact (one who is self-taught) n autodidacto autodidactic adj autodidactic autodrome (race course for automobiles) n autodromo autogiro n autogyro autograph (make autographic reproductions) v autographiar * n autographo autographic adj autographic autography (art of autographic reproduction) n autographia autoist n autoista automatic adj automatic automaticity (automatism, state of being automatic) n automaticitate automation n automatisation automatism n automatismo automatize (render automatic) v automatisar automaton n automato automatous (automatic) adj automate automobile (motor vehicle) n automobile * (self-propelling) adj automobile automobilism n automobilismo automobilist (motorist) n automobilista autonomous (self-governing) adj autonome autonomy n autonomia autopsy Med (necropsy) n autopsia, necropsia autumn (fall) n autumno autumnal adj autumnal auxiliary adj auxiliar * n auxiliator avail v disponer (se) de availability n disponibilitate available (be ~) v esser disponibile * (capable of being turned to account) adj utilisabile * (disposable) adj disponibile, utilisabile * (make ~) v facer disponibile avalanche ¬F n avalanche avarice n avaritia avaricious (miserly) adj avar, avaritiose ave (Ave bead of the rosary) n ave * (time of ringing the Ave bell) n ave * ~ Maria n Ave Maria avenge (revenge) v vengiar ¬venjar, vindicar avenger n vengiator ¬venjator, vindicator, vindice avenue ¬F (walk, alley) n allée, avenue, avenite aver (avouch, verify) v averar average (mean) adj medie * (mean) n media * (on ~) phr in media * v calcular / render le media de averred (ratified) Law adj rate aversion (1. act of averting turning away; 2. strong dislike) n aversion avert (turn away) v averter aviarist n aviarista aviary n aviario aviate v aviar aviation n aviation aviator n aviator aviatrix n aviatrice aviculture n avicultura avid (greedy) adj avide avidity (greed, greediness) n aviditate avocado (alligator pear) n avocato * (tree) n avocatiero avoid (shun) v evitar avoidable adj evitabile, eluctabile avoidance n evitation avoiding (act of shunning) n evitation avoirdupois n avoirdupois avouch (aver, verify) v averar avulse (tear away) v aveller avulsion (tearing away) n avulsion avuncular adj avuncular await (wait for) v attender awake adj vigile * v eveliar, eveliar se awaken v eveliar, eveliar se awakener n eveliator awakening n evelia award (prize, reward) n precio, premio, recompensa * ~ a prize to (reward) v premiar, recompensar * ~ or pronounce an interlocutory decree Law v interloquer * v premiar, adjudicar aware (be ~) v esser conscie * adj conscie awareness n conscientia away (two kilometers ~) phr a duo kilometros * adv foras, via awe n pavor reverential awe-inspiring adj imponente, tremende awe-struck adj horrificate awful adj terribile awfully adv terribilemente awkward (clumsy) adj inhabile * (difficult to deal with) adj difficile, embarassose awl n subula awl-shaped (subulate) adj subulate awning n tenta awol adj absente sin permisso ax (axe) n hacha ¬hasha axe (ax) n hacha ¬hasha axial adj axial axil Bot n axilla axilla (armpit) n axilla axillary (1. pertaining to the axilla; 2. Bot) adj axillari axiom n axioma axiomatic adj axiomatic axis n axe axle (axletree) n axe axletree (axle) n axe axunge Pharm n axungia azalea Bot n azalea azoic adj azoic Azores (Azores Islands) Geog nprpl Azores, le Insulas Azores * ~ Islands (Azores) Geog nprpl Azores, le Insulas Azores azure (the blue color of the clear sky) n azuro, azurato * adj azur azymous (unleavened) adj azyme